Another story about the Maraudeurs
by Black-Snape
Summary: Les 6ème et 7ème années des Maraudeurs à Hogwarts. On suivra leurs bêtises, amours peut être, la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort et ce que ça entraîne. A vous de lire !
1. Chapter 1 : Come home

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages tirés des livres Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas gnagnagna...et vous aurez tous compris que s'ils m'appartenaient je serais milliardaire héhé (erfff). D'ailleurs certains autres ne m'appartiennent pas non plus mais j'en ai quand même inventé quelques uns ;)

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire pourra faire référence aux 6 premiers tomes de Harry Potter, donc risque de spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas tout lu. Vous serez prévenus !

L'histoire qui suit raconte les aventures des Maraudeurs et de ceux qui les entourent au cours de leurs sixième et septième années à Hogwarts. Pour le moment il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire à suspens ou d'action, mais simplement de moments de vie - ce qui pourra changer au cours de la story. Ce qui m'intéresse est de montrer à travers leur vie d'écolier comment ils vont être confrontés à ce qui se passe en dehors de Hogwarts,avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, detout ce que cela peut entraîner pour le monde sorcier, etégalement quelles répercussions cela aura au sein de l'école. Pour l'instant tout est raconté du point de vue de Sirius mais cela changera sûrement au cours des chapitres. Pour le moment je ne sais pas encore exactement où tout ceci va me mener (hem..), mais à vous de me dire aussi ce que vous en pensez (et pour cela il faut cliquer sur "review" héhé) ...

La plupart des noms seront en anglais, vousêtes prévenus, ainsi que les noms que j'ai inventé de façon générale. (donc Hogwarts/Poudlard, Snape/Rogue, Filch/Rusard etc...)

* * *

_COME HOME_

Sirius et James arrivèrent en trombe sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross. Il était bientôt onze heures et la locomotive d'un rouge étincelant du Hogwarts express crachait déjà sa fumée à pleins poumons. Ils montèrent rapidement dans le train, traînant leurs lourdes valises, juste avant que les portes ne se referment sur eux. Complètement essoufflés, ils s'écroulèrent sur place un moment avant de partir à la recherche du compartiment qu'occupaient certainement depuis longtemps déjà leurs deux meilleurs amis : Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius avait passé la totalité des grandes vacances chez James. Lorsqu'il avait eu seize ans, il avait décidé de fuir sa famille, qu'il détestait ; les Potter l'avaient alors accueillis comme un second fils. La veille du 1er septembre, une grande fête avait eu lieu chez James, le réveil ce jour là avait donc été laborieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius avait même ressenti un pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne pas rentrer chez eux avant longtemps, mais retrouver Remus, Peter et Hogwarts l'emplissait de joie. D'autant qu'ils avaient de grands projet pour cette année.

" - Salut les vieux ! s'écria James en entrant dans le tout dernier compartiment du train. Vous auriez pu trouver plus près quand même !

- Content de te revoir également mon cher James, répondit Lupin avec un clin d'œil. Tu as égaré notre cabot préféré ? "

Sirius poussa James à l'intérieur, rouge comme une écrevisse et soufflant comme un troll des cavernes. Il n'émit qu'un grognement sonore pour tout salut avant de s'effondrer sur la banquette.

" - Salut Sirius, sourit Peter. Nuit difficile ?

- Tu t'imagines peut-être que c'est moi qui vais ranger ta valise mon gros ? gronda James. "

Sirius fit une grimace à Peter et remua négligemment la main à l'attention de James.

" Ca vous réussi les vacances, ironisa Lupin."

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que le train avait pris la direction du château et le temps s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. James et Sirius avaient retrouvé toute leur énergie – ils avaient dévalisé à eux deux la quasi totalité du chariot de friandises. Après s'être raconté tour à tour leurs aventures des vacances, ils se mirent à projeter toutes sortes de choses à faire durant leur année scolaire.

" - N'oubliez pas qu'on aura beaucoup de travail… dit sagement Lupin

- Tu es vraiment un rabat joie Moony, décréta Sirius.

- Merci du compliment.

- Et au fait, t'es pas sensé être dans le compartiment des préfets ?

- Ils nous ont dit 17h pour cette fois.

- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna James "

Lupin haussa les épaules. Sirius aimait bien le charrier sur sa position de préfet, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire James. Tous deux savaient bien pourquoi ils n'avaient pas obtenu cette « promotion » et ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. Le seul intérêt à leurs yeux était d'avoir une salle de bain séparée.

" - Il est presque 17h, annonça Peter après avoir consulté sa montre.

- Déjà ? s'exclama Lupin en se levant précipitamment. Alors à tout à l'heure.

- C'est ça, dit Sirius. Passe leur le bonjour de ma part. "

Remus grimaça un sourire avant de sortir rejoindre ses pairs, comme le fit remarquer James. Il ne revint que peu avant leur arrivée, alors que les trois autres avaient déjà revêtu leur robe de sorcier.

" - Alors c'était bien Moony ? demanda Sirius

- Très bien, répondit gaiement celui-ci. Je suis par contre navré de t'annoncer que certains d'entre eux ne te rendent pas ton bonjour. "

Sirius renifla de façon méprisante, ce qui fit éclater de rire ses amis.

Arrivés à la gare de Hogsmeade, ils prirent les traditionnelles diligences pour se rendre au château, tandis que les premières années se regroupaient autour du garde chasse Hagrid. Une pluie fine tombait, n'affectant en rien l'humeur euphorique que ressentaient les quatre garçons à l'idée de retrouver leur seconde maison, humeur décuplée par la vue de Snape – leur ennemi juré de Slytherin – qui s'était étalé par terre alors que James avait « malencontreusement » marché sur sa robe.

Lorsqu'ils prirent place à la table des Gryffindors, ils étaient en plein pronostic concernant le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Peter espérait que ce ne soit pas le même genre que celui de l'année précédente, qui était un abruti de première à l'avis de tous. Pas étonnant que la moitié des cinquièmes années aient loupé leur BUSE tant leur apprentissage avait été déplorable.

Sirius jeta un œil sur les autres tables. Il fit signe à plusieurs élèves qu'il appréciait avant de lancer un regard méprisant à celle des Slytherins. Il repéra aussitôt Diony Syliss et Gwladys Funbang qui gesticulaient à tout va - deux filles complètement folles selon lui ; à leur côté Wilhelmina Malloy (une des rare Slytherin qu'il appréciait) essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à la conversation de Dorian Milo, un garçon déplaisant au possible qui ne cessait de se pavaner (1). Plus loin, se trouvait Snape plongé dans une contemplation intense de la table des professeurs. Sirius souriait à la pensée de sa chute dans la terre boueuse de Hogsmeade. Il détourna la tête tandis que les premières années, précédées par le professeur McGonagall, faisaient leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, lançant des regards mi-émerveillés, mi-apeurés à la vue de ce qui les entourait. Le Gryffindor se remémora alors sa propre arrivée à Hogwarts.

Ses parents avaient placé beaucoup d'espoir en lui, mais à peine avaient-ils su qu'il n'était pas à Slytherin que la guerre avait commencé. Sirius, lui, se rappelait avoir prié pour ne pas rejoindre la maison par laquelle quasiment toute sa famille était passée.

James donna un coup de coude à Sirius qui était encore plongé dans ses pensées alors que le vieux Choixpeau magique que McGonagall venait de déposer sur un tabouret au centre de la salle entamait sa chanson. Un silence quasi religieux accompagna la déclamation puis la cérémonie de la répartition commença. McGonagall appelait tour à tour toutes les premières années qui étaient ensuite répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de l'école. Sirius trouvait ce passage particulièrement ennuyeux, sauf depuis que ses amis et lui avaient trouvé l'idée de transformer ce moment en jeu en essayant de deviner quel élève irait dans quelle maison avant que le Choixpeau ne donne sa réponse. « Ludmila Attar » Une jeune fille rousse à l'air un peu perdu monta l'estrade.

" Je te pari qu'elle va aller à Hufflepuff, chuchota James. "

Lupin fit une moue. « Hufflepuff » s'écria le Choixpeau. James prit un air satisfait. Sirius, lui, regardait déjà le garçon que McGonagall venait de nommer « Brian Bolkovich » (2). Slytherin, c'était sûr, se dit-il. Et en effet, Brian fut accueillis par sa nouvelle maison avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Mais Sirius décrocha avant la lettre « M » pour s'intéresser de plus près à l'homme qui venait de prendre place à côté du professeur Flitwick. Bien qu'il portait une robe de sorcier – noire et très élégante – il avait l'air d'un de ces dandy moldu du 19ème siècle : grand, très mince, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient remontés en queue de cheval. Malgré son air inquiétant, il dégageait un charisme qui rendit jaloux Sirius pendant un instant. Ce serait donc lui le nouveau professeur de Défense.

La cérémonie prit fin. Sirius entendit gronder l'estomac de Peter, lui-même avait particulièrement faim. Une fois que McGonagall eut rangé le Choixpeau et son tabouret, elle alla s'asseoir à côté du directeur. Albus Dumbledore, un grand sorcier barbu un peu fou, se leva d'un air enjoué :

" Chers élèves ! Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Hogwarts. Je suis certain qu'après un si long trajet vous mourez tous de faim, c'est pourquoi je ne serais pas long : régalez-vous ! "

Il se rassit sans ajouter mot, les yeux pétillants de malice sous ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Aussitôt des dizaines de plats apparurent devant les assiettes dorées des élèves et le festin débuta.

" - Tu as vu le type près de Flitwick ? demanda Peter à Lupin après avoir avalé une assiette entière de purée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Ce doit être le nouveau, répondit Remus avec raison. Il à l'air plutôt bien.

- On verra bien ce qu'il donne en cours, dit Sirius. "

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau, entraînant un silence palpable lorsqu'il prit la parole :

" Maintenant que vos estomacs sont rassasiés par le merveilleux repas qui vient de nous être servi – j'ai moi-même particulièrement apprécié le gâteau au citron – il est temps de passer aux rappels de début d'année. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que Mr Filch (il désigna le concierge de la main) a ajouté quelques objets soumis à risque de confiscation sans retour à sa liste comportant déjà, si je ne m'abuse, trois cent quarante-deux articles. Vous pouvez la consulter dans son bureau s'il vous en prend l'envie. "

Sirius devina son sourire presque imperceptible.

" - Je vous rappelle également que la Forêt Interdite est toujours – comme son nom l'indique – interdite. De même que les sorties dans le village de Hogsmeade le sont aux élèves qui n'ont pas encore atteint leur troisième année d'étude.Enfin, j'aimerais vous annoncer la venue de votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal : Mr Ripper.

- Charmant ! murmura James tandis que l'homme affichait un sourire poli et que des applaudissements s'élevaient de part et d'autre. (3)

- Et bien voilà, reprit le directeur. Je vous souhaite un excellent repos afin d'être pleinement en forme pour la reprise de vos cours demain. Bonne nuit à tous ! "

Ses paroles furent accueillies par le brouhaha des élèves qui se levaient, discutaient entre eux, se faisaient à moitié piétiner pour regagner la sortie. Lupin rejoignit l'autre préfète des Gryffindors, Lily Evans, afin d'accompagner les premières années jusqu'aux dortoirs. Peter, James et Sirius prirent leur temps pour éviter les bousculades, puis sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ils passèrent par un ou deux raccourcis qui leur permirent d'échapper à la foule avant de se retrouver devant le tableau d'une grosse femme habillée de rose.

" - Têtenbulle ! lança Peter. C'est Remus qui m'a donné le mot de passe, ajouta t-il à l'adresse des deux autres.

- Sans blague ? ironisa James. Je te signale qu'on était avec toi. "

Ils montèrent directement l'escalier menant à leur chambre, content de retrouver leur lit et leurs affaires qui avaient été apportées là pendant le repas. Sirius se jeta sur son matelas, harassé.

" - J'ai trop mangé, dit-il en se frottant le ventre.

- Pour changer, plaisanta James.

- Hé ! C'est pas moi le morfale, c'est Wormtail !

- J'ai fait un régime cet été, déclara fièrement ce dernier. "

Sirius leva un sourcil, peu convaincu, mais félicita Peter tout de même – il faut bien se soutenir entre amis.

Remus les rejoint peu après.

" - Alors moony, les petits nouveaux ? demanda Sirius.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il y en ait un qui te ressemble un peu trop, répondit Lupin l'air dramatique.

- Il doit être très bien alors. "

Lupin sourit.

" - Et Evans ? lança James d'une façon très naturelle.

- Quoi Evans ? questionna Remus innocemment. "

Sirius se redressa sur son lit. Il s'amusait beaucoup à voir James se ridiculiser en permanence devant la jeune préfète sans jamais avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte.

" Je te demande si elle va bien, continua James sur le ton de la conversation bien que Sirius le vit faire tomber la moitié de ses vêtements par terre. "

James avait espéré pendant tout le trajet que Lily montrerait le bout de sa crinière rousse, mais elle s'était contentée de l'ignorer pleinement en passant devant leur compartiment. L'année précédente, elle s'était « un peu emportée » après lui alors qu'il s'amusait avec Snape.

" - Elle va très bien Prongs. Tu aurais dû lui poser la question si ça t'intéresse tant, dit Lupin en lançant un clin d'œil discret à Sirius.

- J'aurais pu si ces stupides premières années n'avaient pas encombré mon chemin. "

La soirée fut agrémentée de quelques blagues à ce sujet, mais surtout de l'élaboration d'un programme à propos des futures sorties en douce des quatre amis lors des soirs de pleine lune, et autres. Sirius, James et Peter avaient découvert en seconde année que Lupin était un loup-garou. Pendant deux ans ils s'étaient entraînés sans répit afin de devenir des Animagi (des sorciers capables de se transformer à volonté en animaux). L'an dernier leur était alors venu l'idée de créer une carte magique permettant de se repérer dans tout le château. Ils avaient parcouru les étages en notant précisément toutes les pièces, les statues portant un nom particulier, les raccourcis qu'ils empruntaient, avaient découvert de nombreux passages secrets, des salles connues de peu de gens, tout ceci en traînant dans le château alors qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment censés le faire. La carte prenait forme peu à peu mais ils avaient encore de nombreux endroits à encarter. Leur problème majeur était de ne pas se faire repérer pendant ces petites expéditions illégales, ils avaient donc pensé créer des petits points représentant chaque personne présente dans le château et l'endroit où elles se trouvaient mais pour le moment ce projet n'avait pas vraiment abouti. James et Sirius y avaient beaucoup réfléchit pendant les vacances sans parvenir réellement à une solution, et surtout, ils avaient peur que Remus ou Peter ne partagent pas leurs vues sur plusieurs points.

Après avoir vivement parlé plusieurs heures durant, ils finirent par s'endormir vers une heure du matin, exténués.

* * *

(1) Les quatre personnages précédents n'existent pas dans les livres. Diony Syliss est un personnage inventé par Diony (ma célèbre partenaire de jeu RPG) qui a gentiment accepté de me la prêter. Les autres sont de mon invention. Wilhelmina Malloy tient son prénom du personnage de Wilhelmina Murray (Bram Stoker – « Dracula ») et son nom de Vincent Malloy (Tim Burton – « Vincent »). Gwladys Funbang est sorti tout droit de mon imagination. ( Funbang parce que je trouve que le mot sonne bien et qu'il représente le caractère drôle et explosif du perso) Et enfin Dorian Milo vient du nom d'emprunt que j'ai dû trouver à Sirius Black (personnage que je joue en forum RPG) lorsqu'il a malencontreusement pris une potion qui l'a fait revenir à l'âge ado alors qu'il était sensé être adulte. Comme j'aimais ce nom, j'ai fait de la récup' ! (rires)

(2) Bon là je dois bien l'avouer, ce nom est lié à une private joke. Je pense que vous avez peut-être déjà tous deviné d'où il venait. Si ce n'est pas le cas … et bien à la réflexion vous trouverez peut-être

(3) Je précise que le « charmant » de James ne signifie pas qu'il a décidé de retourner sa veste à la vue du prof mais qu'il se rapporte directement au nom de ce dernier, ripper signifiant « éventreur ». L'apparence de ce personnage m'a été inspirée par le chanteur d'un groupe de rock français nommé justement Jack the Ripper (si vous ne connaissez pas courez vite acheter leurs albums, ce sont des merveilles)

* * *

Voilou pour le premier chapitre. Je vais mettre les deux suivants en ligne je pense, et ensuite il faudra attendre... Je suis ouverte à tous commentaires, critiques ou autres alors n'hésitez pas, cliquez sur "review" !

**edit :** je viens de reposter ce premier chapitre et je vais faire de même avec les deux suivants. Le 4ème est en cours d'écriture, j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour m'y mettre ces derniers mois. Entre temps j'ai tout de même fait quelques changements, en retirant notamment Regulus de l'histoire puisqu'avec l'arbre généalogique des Blacks qui a paru entre temps, nous apprenons que c'était impossible. Le mieux, c'est de relire ! (rires) J'espère sincèrement être plus rapide pour poster la suite, je sais combien il est agaçant d'attendre des mois (mais bon, cette histoire n'est pas à suspens alors c'est pas vraiment pareil...)


	2. Chapter 2 : A couple of reasons

_A COUPLE OF REASONS_

Lors du petit déjeuné du lendemain matin, le professeur McGonagall, également directrice de la maison des Gryffindors, distribua l'emploi du temps aux élèves. Pour les sixièmes années le processus était plus long car il fallait analyser pour chacun d'entre eux les résultats qu'ils avaient obtenus aux BUSE afin de déterminer quels cours ils pouvaient encore suivre cette année. Pour le plus grand bonheur de James, Lily suivrait exactement les mêmes que les siens - et que ceux de Sirius, comme le lui fit remarquer ce dernier. Peter, lui, tout comme Remus avait cours de Runes au lieu de Potions, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu une note suffisante dans cette matière. Les autres filles de leur classe (Kate Hamill, Clarisse Murray, Electre Papote et Emiliana Benson) avaient à peu près le même emploi du temps. (1)

" - On va pouvoir savoir ce que vaut le nouveau prof de défense rapidement, fit remarquer Remus. On l'a cet après-midi.

- Je pari que les filles ont hâte de l'avoir en cours, lança James assez fort. Pas vrai Evans ? "

Lily tourna la tête vers ce dernier.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça Potter. Il est toujours excitant d'avoir un nouveau professeur, mais moi je ne suis pas du genre à pavaner devant eux parce que je les trouve charmants. "

« Et bam », pensa Sirius, « juste renvoi à l'envoyeur » tandis que son ami grommelait « Tu vois ! Tu le trouves charmant ». James n'avait cessé de faire le malin devant la prof de défense deux ans auparavant, ce qui amusait beaucoup une partie de la classe mais agaçait la majorité. Lily détourna la tête ostensiblement et se replongea dans sa conversation avec Kate.

" - Belle approche, chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de son ami d'un ton parfaitement ironique.

- Bah quoi ? se renfrogna James. T'as pas vu la façon dont elle le regardait hier.

- J'avoue ne pas avoir tourné la tête toutes les trente seconde pour savoir si Evans avait mystérieusement disparu de la place où elle se trouvait encore trente seconde auparavant….

- Non mais par contre je t'ai vu souvent tourner l'œil en direction des Slytherins, se défendit James d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- Normal, j'étais dérangé par l'odeur de boue que dégageait Snape à l'autre bout de la salle, répondit Sirius d'un ton dégagé tout en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ à Snape qu'il lançait des coups d'œil.

- C'est vrai que mêlée à son odeur naturelle, ça avait de quoi faire vomir un troll, acquiesça Prongs. "

Leur premier cours du matin fut celui de Potions. Lorsque Sirius et James arrivèrent dans le couloir, ils furent étonnés de voir autant d'élèves. En fait, toutes les maisons étaient réunies dans un même cours apparemment. Sirius se rappela vaguement que quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'à partir de la sixième année c'était souvent le cas. Snape et Evans étaient là bien évidement (ils étaient les deux meilleurs élèves de Hogwarts en Potions), Kate Hamill et Clarisse Murray également, ainsi que Syliss, Funbang, Malloy, Milo et Wilkes de Slytherin ; ainsi un garçon du nom de Vincent Crane, de Hufflepuff.

Ils entrèrent en classe une fois que le professeur Slughorn – un homme grassouillet qui aimait s'entourer de belles choses (selon lui) et de personnes « importantes » - vint les chercher. James se précipita à la table juste derrière celle où Evans venait de s'asseoir en compagnie de Kate et de Clarisse. A leur droite s'installèrent Malloy, Wilkes et Snape, ce qui énerva Sirius pour d'obscures raisons. (2) Quant à Diony Syliss et Gwladys Funbang, elles héritèrent de Dorian Milo, mais cela ne semblait pas particulièrement les déranger. Crane se retrouvant seul, il s'installa à la table de Sirius et de James. Sirius était étonné que Crane ait obtenu sa BUSE, car tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas très bon élève. Cependant s'était un bon vivant, très populaire auprès des filles – ce qui agaçait souvent Sirius, son concurrent direct bien que lui ne soit ni noir, ni un grand sportif coiffé de dread locks.

Slughorn commença son cours par de grands éloges :

" Ah ! Quel plaisir de voir une classe emplie d'élèves aussi doués ! (son regard s'attarda sur certains d'entre eux, tout particulièrement sur Evans qui était sa préférée) Je sens que cette année, nous pourrons obtenir des résultats excellents et attaquer des choses un peu plus compliquées que ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent. "

Dans le fond de la classe quelques chaudrons bouillonnaient. Apparemment Slughorn avait décidé de jouer aux devinettes mais son expression se mêla de fierté et d'un léger agacement quand tour à tour Evans, James, Malloy et Snape avaient répondu à ses questions sans aucune difficulté.

" - Toujours les mêmes ! Décidément, je me demande parfois pourquoi vous continuez à suivre mes cours, plaisanta t-il tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- On se demande aussi, marmonna Sirius qui s'ennuyait déjà. "

Il n'était pas le plus doué de la classe, certes, mais il savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur les potions et ce cours était parfois pour lui d'une facilité déconcertante. James ne cessait de faire son intéressant, espérant se faire remarquer par Evans dont les potions étaient la matière préférée, ce qui l'amusait autant que ça l'agaçait ; mais par-dessus tout, il ne supportait pas de voir Snape et ses cheveux gras s'appliquer frénétiquement à faire la potion la plus parfaite qui soit. Il se rappela soudain que, fort heureusement, ce n'était pas lui qui avait hérité de Snape l'année précédente, lorsque Slughorn avait désigné des binômes (un Slytherin, un Gryffindor) qui avaient dû travailler sur un projet pendant plusieurs mois. Peter n'avait pas eu cette chance. Sirius, lui, s'était retrouvé avec Wilhelmina Malloy. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il avait fini par l'apprécier après avoir tenté pendant plusieurs semaines de bien lui faire comprendre que le fait de travailler avec une Slytherin représentait pour lui une offense. Malloy s'était en fait avérée être une fille très sympathique bien qu'assez étrange et solitaire, qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir la même mentalité que tous ceux de sa maison. Il en avait même regretté le moment où ce travail s'était achevé bien qu'il ait vite chassé cette idée de son esprit.

A côté de Sirius, James s'afférait à concocter une potion de sommeil partiel avec le plus grand soin tout en lançant des regards à Evans dont les joues étaient rosies par l'effort. Crane semblait avoir du mal, mais faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quant à Syliss et Funbang, Sirius n'osait même pas regarder ce qu'elles faisaient tout en se félicitant de ne pas se trouver juste à côté de leur table. Il était bien connu que ces deux là, bien qu'assez douées, adoraient faire quelques petites expériences qui s'avéraient souvent désastreuses. Sirius se demandait comment elles arrivaient à s'en sortir plus ou moins, même lorsque leur chaudron explosait. En fait, cela avait plutôt tendance à l'amuser, tant qu'il n'était pas la cible involontaire de leurs lubies.

Le regard du Gryffindor s'arrêta un moment sur les longs cheveux noirs de Malloy qu'elle avait remonté en chignon pour éviter toute gêne. Ils étaient en parfait contraste avec les horribles cheveux gras de Snape qui lui retombaient sur le visage en formant des espèces de boudins tout fins. Sirius manqua de verser le contenu de son encrier dans sa potion lorsqu'il imagina l'espace d'une seconde la tête de Snape avec les mêmes dread que celle de Crane.

Une heure après, le cours s'achevait. Slughorn avait fait ses commentaires sur chaque chaudron de potion en s'émerveillant tout particulièrement sur ceux d'Evans, de Malloy et de Snape (James maugréa en promettant la mort prochaine de ce dernier pour avoir osé regarder Lily d'une manière suffisante) puis leur avait donné les devoirs pour la fois prochaine. Chacun avait alors déposé une fiole contenant un peu de sa mixture sur son bureau avant de partir manger. Malloy avait lancé un « beau travail » aimable en passant devant Sirius, mais celui-ci n'avait eu le temps de rien dire car James crachait déjà un « le jour où ton avis nous intéressera on te fera signe ». Dans ces moments là, il arrivait à Sirius d'avoir envie de lui faire manger son vif d'or.

" - Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein Prongs ?

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna James.

- Elle voulait juste être polie, répondit patiemment Sirius.

- C'est ça ! Dis plutôt qu'elle voulait faire remarquer sa « supériorité » en matière de potions. "

Sirius soupira. Il avait renoncé à essayer de faire comprendre à James que Malloy était une fille très sympa (bien entendu il ne le lui aurait pas dit exactement en ces termes). James avait détesté Malloy dès l'instant où il l'avait vu traîner avec Snape.

Ils retrouvèrent Remus et Peter dans la Grande Salle. Leur cours de Runes s'était bien passé, bien que Peter trouve cela de plus en plus compliqué.

" - Et vous, en potions ? demanda t-il.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Sirius en crachant du poulet un peu partout. Slughorn a ses chouchous, James essaie d'épater Evans et Snape ne s'est toujours pas lavé les cheveux.

- Hey ! s'exclama James. Je n'essaie pas de l'épater… Je suis épatant c'est tout. "

Sirius s'étouffa avec un bout de peau tandis que Lupin levait les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé.

" Au fait Padfoot, dit-il après avoir tapé un grand coup dans le dos de son ami, Lola m'a dit qu'elle t'avait récupéré un livre Moldu que tu lui avais demandé. "

Lola Cheppe-Aqua était une élève de Ravenclaw très studieuse dont la mère – une moldue – était bibliothécaire. (3) Sirius avait voulu sortir avec elle en quatrième année, et puis finalement il s'était lassé de lui faire des avances sans qu'elle ne comprenne rien. Elle était donc devenue une bonne amie et bien qu'elle se montre parfois un peu trop sérieuse (c'est-à-dire ennuyeuse), il aimait bien parler avec elle de choses et d'autres.

" - 'aiment ? tenta de répondre Sirius qui était devenu écarlate.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les aimants, sourit Remus alors que Sirius le regardait d'un œil morne pour lui faire bien comprendre que ce n'était pas drôle, mais oui elle a dit que tu lui avais demandé si elle pouvait t'en ramener un exemplaire l'an dernier et qu'elle en avait trouvé un. _Lord Ofvering _ou quelque chose dans le genre. " (4)

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de faire un commentaire.

" - Ah bon ? Je lui avais demandé ça ? Si elle le dit. Je passerai la voir après.

- Pas la peine, elle est avec nous en cours de défense. "

Tous les élèves semblaient attendre avec impatience les cours du nouveau professeur. Sirius se demandait s'ils allaient encore avoir à faire à un incapable, un psychopathe, un maniaco-dépressif, une férue de mode ou une passionnée (son seul véritable bon souvenir dans la liste des cinq professeurs qui lui avaient enseigné cette matière jusqu'à présent). Il remercia Lola qui lui tendit le livre promis – bien qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas – et salua deux autres élèves de Ravenclaw, Eve Wood (5), une illuminée, et Thémis Abbot (6), un exemple de droiture (pour tous ceux que ça intéresserait), avant d'entrer en classe. Tout le monde finissait de s'installer quand Ripper fit son apparition. Ses cheveux étaient toujours remontés en queue de cheval et il portait une longue robe noire qui l'affinait encore plus, si c'était possible. Il se plaça devant son bureau, en attendant patiemment que le silence de fasse et commença d'une voix profonde mais douce :

" Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez déjà si vous avez prêté attention au discours de votre directeur, ce dont je ne doute pas, c'est moi qui serais votre professeur de défense cette année. "

Sirius entendit Milo murmurer un « sans blague ».

" Autant vous le dire tout de suite, continua t-il, le programme sera chargé. Vous êtes tous conscient je l'espère, que les temps sont durs de nos jours et que de grandes menaces pèsent sur le monde sorcier depuis quelques années déjà. "

Ripper était parcouru de tics lorsqu'il parlait, et son regard glacial ajoutait pour beaucoup à l'allure imposante de cet homme pourtant très frêle. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement. Il était rare qu'un professeur parle de ce qui se passait en dehors de l'école. La menace dont il parlait, Sirius la connaissait très bien. Il s'agissait d'un des plus grands mages noirs que l'on ait vu depuis des décennies, et qui semait la terreur partout : Lord Voldemort. Tout avait commencé peu avant que Sirius n'entre à Hogwarts. Des rumeurs circulaient alors sur l'apparition d'une bande de sorciers – appelés Mangemorts - apparemment sous les ordres d'un homme qui prétendait « vouloir purifier le monde sorcier de la vermine ». Au fil des années, son clan s'était agrandit, son pouvoir avait augmenté et la peur se propageait. Il était devenu clair que Lord Voldemort suivait les traces de l'un des quatre fondateurs de Hogwarts : Salazard Slytherin. Il voulait éradiquer de la population sorcière tous ceux qu'il ne trouvait pas dignes d'en faire partie : en d'autres termes, les sorciers de sang impurs (nés de parents Moldus). Avec horreur, Sirius avait vu ses parents adhérer à cette idée monstrueuse et devenir de fervents défenseurs de ces actes barbares (eux-mêmes étant des Sangs Purs). Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin pour comprendre pourquoi il s'était enfui de chez lui. C'était également la raison pour laquelle son frère, Regulus, et lui ne s'entendaient pas. Regulus était le « fils parfait » selon la mère de Sirius, parce qu'il suivait déjà leurs idées malgré son jeune âge. Sirius éprouvait tellement de dégoût et de colère pour eux qu'être associé à la famille Black était devenu une honte.

_" Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_, reprit Ripper d'une voix grave après une pause, sème la peur au dehors. Il assassine, enlève, prend possession des gens. Son « armée » s'étend et l'année dernière a marqué un tournant lorsque 18 Moldus et 4 sorciers ont trouvé la mort lors de sa plus grande attaque jusqu'à ce jour. Les forces qu'ils emploient seront, j'en ai bien peur, de plus en plus difficiles à combattre et c'est pourquoi dès à présent, je me dois de vous y préparer. "

Des murmures s'élevèrent de part et d'autres de la classe. Sirius vit James observer les Slytherin du même regard méprisant que lui-même leur portait. Snape était impassible. A ses côtés, Wilkes et Rosier - deux abrutis qui ne se cachaient pas pour afficher leur respect envers Voldemort - souriaient. Diony et Gwladys paraissaient révoltées, ce pour quoi Sirius leur fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Milo n'écoutait pas du tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, trop occupé à arranger les plis de sa robe. La pire était Adèle Harker. Sirius ne détestait personne autant qu'elle, sauf peut-être Snape, sa famille et quelques autres de la même trempe. Cette fille était une Slyhterin de la pire espèce, issue d'une famille de Sangs Purs, et qui ne manquait pas de le faire remarquer. Elle traitait plus de la moitié des gens avec une supériorité dont peu sont capable. Sans cesse affichant un air hautain, elle s'entourait de ses acolytes (Rosier et Wilkes entre autres) pour rabaisser chaque personne qu'elle trouvait insignifiante. Méchante, vicieuse et sournoise, elle cachait son jeu derrière un visage innocent dès qu'un adulte était en vue ou qu'elle projetait un mauvais coup. Harker était une grande amie de Bellatrix Black, l'une des cousines de Sirius à qui il vouait une haine profonde.

Sirius n'avait jamais frappé une fille, mais en cet instant, en voyant son regard pétillant et le sourire discret qu'elle arborait, il aurait pu lui envoyer sa chaise dans la figure. Sa colère s'apaisa lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Malloy. Elle détourna la tête rapidement mais il avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux embués. Sirius avait appris l'an dernier que la mère de Wilhelmina avait été assassinée lorsqu'elle-même avait une dizaine d'années, dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Mina ne le lui avait pas dit clairement, mais il avait sentit dans sa phrase qu'elle sous-entendait être persuadée qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre des Mangemorts.

" - Oui Miss ? demanda Ripper en désignant Electre Papote qui avait levé la main.

- Ca m'aurait étonné, chuchota James.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, est-il vrai que vous êtes un Auror ? "

Ripper la considéra un moment, puis sourit avant de répondre que c'était exact. Electre Papote était la colporteuse de ragots numéro un depuis que Bertha Jorkins avait quitté Hogwarts. Sirius et James se moquaient souvent d'elle et de ses « est-il vrai que » ou « il parait que ». Elle gloussa discrètement avant de relever aussitôt la main. Ripper lui donna de nouveau la parole.

" Pourquoi un Auror vient enseigner à Hogwarts Monsieur, puisqu'il y a tant de forces à combattre en dehors ? "

Sirius n'en revint pas de son impertinence. Le pire, c'est que ça ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde. Ripper la fixa de ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Sirius se demanda s'il n'allait pas se mettre en colère, tant son regard était intense. Pourtant, il répondit d'une voix très calme :

" - Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est le Ministère de la Magie qui l'y a envoyé, Miss… ?

- Papote Monsieur, dit-elle fièrement.

- Et bien Miss Papote, je vous serai grès d'être plus subtile dans vos remarques déplacées la prochaine fois, conclu t-il d'une voix toujours très calme en passant derrière son bureau. "

Sirius réprima un rire devant la mine de Papote qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire remettre en place de cette manière.

" Comme vous le savez peut-être, reprit Ripper sans prendre en compte cette interruption, le Ministère de la Magie a commencé à mettre en place des consignes de sécurité depuis cet été. Ces mesures ne sont pour le moment que purement préventives. C'est pourquoi, avec l'accord de votre directeur, j'ai mis au point un programme visant dans un premier temps à vous présenter les différentes forces contre lesquelles vous serez susceptibles de lutter, et dans un second à vous apprendre comment les combattre. "

Sirius se passionna pour ce cours. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu droit à pareil enseignement. Au moins cette année, il ne s'ennuierait pas à écouter le discours d'un incompétent qui parlerait de choses évidentes (comme « comment reconnaître un loup-garou »). Ripper survola les différentes créatures et sorts qu'ils allaient étudier, puis laissa les élèves sortir sans leur donner de devoir autre que de réfléchir à ce que tout cela leur évoquait.

" - J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce prof, déclara Lupin dès qu'ils eurent passé le pas de la porte.

- Moi aussi mais il est quand même un peu effrayant, commenta Peter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu te retrouvais face à Voldemort ! ironisa James. "

Peter tressaillit au nom qu'on avait pris l'habitude de ne pas prononcer. A ce moment là, Snape passa si vite qu'il le percuta avant de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était. Il n'en fallut pas moins à James pour s'écrier :

" Pardon Snivellus ? J'ai pas bien compris ce que tu as dit. "

Celui-ci cracha sans se retourner :

" Normal Potter, je n'ai rien à te dire. "

James lui courut après et se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Sirius le rejoint rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Remus et Peter restaient en arrière, l'un sans dire un mot, l'autre particulièrement excité.

" - Bouge de mon chemin Potter ! ordonna Snape, le regard enflammé.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me prêteras ta bouteille de shampooing ? (Sirius éclata de rire) Ah mais non, suis-je bête, il faudrait déjà que tu en ais une !

- Je crois que tu t'égares cher James, fit remarquer Sirius. Aujourd'hui c'est la notion de politesse que nous devons lui inculquer. En ce qui concerne l'hygiène je crois qu'il faudra lui donner des cours intensifs ! "

Snape approcha sa main droite de sa poche, prêt à en sortir sa baguette :

" - Ferme la Black ! On ne t'a pas sonné !

- Pour ça il faudrait que je sois comme toi, répondit-il d'un ton glacial, une cloche.

- La subtilité n'est toujours pas ton fort à ce qu'on dirait, dit Snape d'une voix doucereuse. Maintenant laissez-moi passer ! "

James le repoussa alors qu'il tentait de se faufiler entre Sirius et lui.

" Tu ne t'es toujours pas excusé Snape, menaça t-il. Quand on bouscule quelqu'un on dit pardon. "

Sirius préparait déjà sa baguette en vue de la main de son ennemi, qui tremblait à présent de rage tout en s'approchant dangereusement de l'ouverture de sa poche. Peter s'était approché d'eux alors que Lupin suivait toujours la scène de loin.

" Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai bousculé que je sache, et même si je l'avais fait, il faudrait vraiment que mon cerveau soit aussi mal oxygéné que le tien pour que je m'en excuse ! cracha Snape en fusillant James du regard. "

James allait répliquer quand une voix bien connue se mit à gronder :

" Ca suffit Potter ! cria Lily. Je n'accepterais pas que tu nous fasses perdre des points dès le premier jour de cours. "

Sirius vit James se passer rapidement la main dans les cheveux avant de répondre d'un ton innocent :

" Qui a dit que j'allais nous faire perdre des points ? On discute c'est tout. "

Evans les considéra tous les trois. Un groupe s'était à présent formé autour d'eux et Sirius remarqua Harker, Rosier et Wilkes suivre la scène avec intérêt. Il ne semblait pas très prudent de créer une émeute juste à côté d'une salle de classe.

" - Si tu tiens tant que ça à _lui_ parler, reprit Lily en jetant un regard dégoûté à Snape, tu n'auras qu'à le faire après le cours de Métamorphose.

- Très bien, concéda James après un moment de réflexion. On en reparlera plus tard Snivel.. Snape. "

Snape bouscula James sciemment en passant devant lui après avoir marmonné un « pathétique ». Sirius savait que son ami faisait de sérieux efforts pour ne pas succomber à l'envie de lui courir après pour lui faire ravaler son offense, mais il savait également qu'il espérait obtenir plus de considération de la part de Lily en ne disant rien. Les élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène commencèrent à s'éparpiller tandis que James retenait Evans :

" Maintenant que l'autre abruti est parti, je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner le long du chemin. On ne sait jamais sur qui on risque de tomber, dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire. "

Sirius songea qu'il se débrouillait vraiment mal. Lily n'avait pas l'air très enjoué, mais sa réponse laissait entendre qu'elle était prête à faire un compromis – ce qui était un progrès malgré tout.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger Potter, je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Mais comme on va au même endroit, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de me suivre. "

Puis elle passa devant James et lui, accompagnée par Kate et Clarisse.

" Ca c'est plutôt bien passé finalement, remarqua James alors que Remus et Peter s'étaient eux aussi mis en route. "

Sirius les suivit :

" - On peut dire ça Prongs. Mais il faudra quand même que je t'apprenne deux ou trois trucs.

- C'est ça, fais ton malin ! En attendant, Snape à intérêt à se planquer s'il ne veut pas finir avec son caleçon sur la tête. "

Sirius éclata de rire en tapotant l'épaule de son ami d'un air entendu.

Le cours de métamorphose se déroula sans incident notable. Les Gryffindors partageaient la classe avec les Ravenclaw. Le travail que demandait McGonagall devenait plus compliqué puisqu'il avait attrait à la métamorphose humaine à présent et beaucoup d'élèves n'arrivaient pas à suivre. Sirius et James, quant à eux s'en sortirent avec les meilleurs résultats puisqu'ils étaient animagi depuis deux ans. Sirius ne comprenait pas comment Peter pouvait avoir autant de mal alors qu'il savait se transformer en rat à volonté, ce à quoi il lui répondit que changer la couleur de ses cheveux était une chose totalement différente. Sirius, lui, s'était amusé à se teindre en rose, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire les autres – Eve Wood, « l'illuminée », pensait qu'il devrait effectuer un changement permanent.

Après avoir dîné dans la Grande Salle, James essaya désespérément de croiser Snape car il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'incident de l'après-midi mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Par contre, ils tombèrent sur Peeves qui était d'humeur à lancer des objets divers à tous ceux qu'il croisait. Sirius se fit à moitié assommer par une chaise qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver tant il était occupé à se moquer de Lupin qui avait reçu une bombe à eau sur la tête. Vexé, il décréta qu'il en avait assez de perdre son temps avec Snape et décida de remonter au dortoir tandis que James obligeait Peter à rester avec lui. Remus suivit Sirius, désireux de se changer car il était trempé.

Au détour d'un couloir du sixième étage, ils croisèrent Wilhelmina Malloy qui réprimandait un première année pour avoir tenté de démonter une armure. Quand elle les vit arriver, elle renvoya le jeune élève dans son dortoir et s'approcha d'eux.

"Salut Remus ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Black. "

Sirius fit un signe de tête.

" Tu tombes bien, ajouta t-elle à l'adresse de Lupin en sortant un parchemin de son sac. Slughorn m'a chargé de faire passer ça aux préfets des autres maisons. Apparemment il veut tous nous inviter à une soirée spéciale en l'honneur de je ne sais quoi. "

Remus attrapa le papier, étonné.

" - Comme quoi être préfet peut rapporter des honneurs, ironisa Sirius.

- Dis plutôt que ça t'ennui de ne pas être de la partie pour une fois Black.

- Tu parles ! Une soirée entière entouré de préfets qui ne rêvent que de m'enlever des points tout ça parce qu'ils sont frustrés de ne pas avoir ma liberté d'action… "

Elle réprima un sourire.

" - Je pourrais t'enlever 5 points pour ton manque de respect tu sais. Tu as de la chance que je n'abuse pas de mes « pouvoirs », répondit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Si je devais lui enlever des points chaque fois qu'il me manque de respect, fit remarquer Remus, Gryffindor ne gagnerait jamais la coupe des quatre Maisons !

- Tu exagères Moony ! Tu sais bien que je respecte totalement ta position. "

Il joint à sa voix mielleuse un immense sourire. Remus le traita de faux frère et prit congés auprès de Malloy après avoir éternué pour la cinquième fois. Il semblait attendre que Sirius en fasse autant mais à la place celui-ci lui lança :

" C'est ça va te changer ! Je te conseille même une bonne douche chaude histoire qu'on ne se retrouve pas tous enrhumé dès demain. "

Remus hésita encore un moment avant de prendre le chemin des dortoirs en les laissant derrière. Tous deux le regardèrent disparaître au bout du couloir, puis Malloy tourna la tête vers Sirius, le regard interrogateur.

" Alors Mina ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda t-il d'un air aussi naturel que possible. "

Cette fois elle sourit.

" Imagine que quelqu'un t'entende demander ça à une Slytherin, ta réputation serait ternie… D'autant que cette année tu ne peux pas prétendre être poli juste pour que notre collaboration se passe bien. "

Sirius balaya la remarque de la main :

" - Si on ne peut plus flatter l'ennemi…

- J'ai passé de bonnes vacances. Et toi ?

- Excellentes !

- On m'a dit que tu avais quitté le domicile familial… "

Et voila, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aborde ce sujet ? Il se braqua.

" - Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda t-il d'un ton agressif.

- J'entends parler les gens dans la salle commune, voilà tout.

- Et bien tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'occuper des ragots ! Ce qui se passe chez moi me regarde. "

Il était énervé. Malloy était une Slytherin après tout, pourquoi se cassait-il la tête à vouloir être aimable avec elle ? Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Sirius sentait venir le moment où il allait se mettre à culpabiliser pour lui avoir répondu de la sorte, et il n'allait sûrement pas s'abaisser à ça.

" Je crois que les politesses s'arrêtent là pour ce soir. A demain Malloy, coupa t-il avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose. "

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, l'esprit en ébullition.

" Sirius ? appela t-elle alors qu'il était presque arrivé au bout du couloir. "

Il se retourna en hochant de la tête du genre « qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

" J'essayais juste de m'intéresser à ce qui se passe dans ta vie, si j'ai été indiscrète je suis désolée. "

Et voilà, exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Bouillonnant de rage pour on ne sait quelle raison, il lui cracha :

" Mêle-toi donc de ce qui te regarde Malloy ! Je ne suis pas du genre à venir te parler de tes histoires de famille alors ne vient pas me parler des miennes ! "

Puis il tourna les talons et fonça droit vers les dortoirs sans ajouter mot. Il sentait comme un poids dans son estomac et ses pulsations cardiaques s'étaient tellement accélérées qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir couru pendant une heure. Depuis quand devait-il recevoir des leçons de cette fille ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il ait quitté sa famille ? Il voulait juste savoir si elle avait passé de bonnes vacances. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il venait d'être terriblement injuste, elle n'avait fait que demander des nouvelles, mais il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible chez le jeune Black.

Il entra en trombe dans sa chambre après avoir agressé la Grosse Dame en lui donnant le mot de passe. Lupin était sous la douche, il attrapa donc le livre que Lola lui avait prêté et commença à lire sans comprendre un seul mot de ce qui était écrit tant il était énervé.

Lupin sortit de la salle de bain au moment où James et Peter revinrent de leurs recherches.

" - Il se planque j'en suis sûr ! leur dit James. On a fait tout le château.

- Ca devient une obsession Prongs, reprocha Remus. "

Sirius leva le nez de son bouquin. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait : Snape.(7)

" - Tu as mal cherché c'est tout. Il n'est pas si dur que ça à repérer, il suffit de suivre les traces de graisse.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Sirius ! continua Remus en enfilant son pyjama.

- Il est toujours à fouiner derrière nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas faire la même chose ! se défendit-il.

- Peut-être parce que ça serait agir comme lui …"

Sirius s'était levé, livre au poing, mais James s'avachit presque sur lui.

" Ca va ! On laisse tomber pour ce soir. De toute manière on a l'année pour lui faire payer ça. "

Remus ne répondit rien mais Sirius savait bien ce qu'il pensait.

" - On dirait que tu le défends …

- C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Peter. Il m'a poussé quand même.

- S'il t'a poussé … l'argumentation est close, ironisa Lupin.

- C'est bon les gars, conclut James, on ne va pas se disputer à cause de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Moony, tu as l'air bizarre ?

- Je suis fatigué c'est tout. "

Sirius échangea un regard avec lui. La pleine lune approchait, mieux valait ne pas trop insister, Remus était toujours un peu agressif dans ces moments là.

Ils se couchèrent après avoir discuté de leur journée, notamment du cours de Ripper. Sirius eu du mal à s'endormir ce soir là. Il repensait à la scène qui s'était déroulé avec Malloy. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti autant de rage alors qu'elle lui avait posé une simple question ? Il secoua la tête vigoureusement, puis se retourna dans son lit.

* * *

(1) Encore des personnages inventés. Pas vraiment de commentaires à faire sur les noms

(2) Wilkes n'a pas d'âge précis dans le roman de jk. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en faire un camarade de classe de Snape, tout comme Rosier, puisque Sirius précise dans le tome 4 qu'ils faisaient parti de la bande avec laquelle il traînait. Pour les besoins de l'histoire ils s'appelleront Johnathan Wilkes et Edward Rosier.

(3) Lola est un personnage qu'a gentiment accepté de me prêter une autre de mes célèbres partenaires de jeu (attention, pas de fausses idées hein ! c'est une âme pure ). Pour son nom, j'ai joué sur le jeu de mot Chépakoi de son pseudo, mais elle pourra toujours râler si ça ne lui plait pas ;) (mouhahahaha fière de moi tu vas m'adorer pour la suite……………)

(4) Pardonnez-moi pour ce jeu de mots déplorable … (rires)

(5) Personnage exploité dans un RPG encore. Je vous laisserais la découvrir à travers l'histoire bien que malheureusement je ne pense pas pouvoir la faire vivre autant que je l'aimerais.

(6) Thémis, déesse grecque de la justice ; et Abbot, peut-être bien parce qu'elle serade la familled'Hannah

(7) Qui aurait cru que Sirius penserait ça un jour ?

* * *

A vous maintenant : reviews ! 


	3. Chapter 3 : Not my idea

_NOT MY IDEA_

La première semaine de cours passa aussi vite qu'un Vif d'Or. Sirius adorait Ripper. Il leur parlait sans les prendre pour des enfants, leur expliquait ce qu'était le métier d'Auror, ce à quoi ils pouvaient être confronté chaque jour. Il évoquait sans détour les côtés les plus dangereux de la magie noire. Il disait que pour vaincre un mage noir, il fallait d'abord connaître les pouvoirs dont il se servait. Sirius se demandait parfois si c'était une bonne idée d'apprendre à des élèves comment on pouvait vider quelqu'un de son sang par une simple incantation (de telles idées dans le cerveau d'un Snape pouvaient vite devenir effrayantes), mais il devait admettre que jamais cours n'avait été aussi instructif et passionnant. De plus, Ripper était quelqu'un d'extrêmement impressionnant. Bien qu'il soit toujours très calme et doux, il y avait dans son regard comme une lueur effrayante qui laissait soupçonner une très grande puissance. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient un peu peur de lui et s'inquiétaient du jour où il se mettrait en colère.

Les autres professeurs leurs demandaient également plus de travail qu'à l'ordinaire. Sirius avait toujours eu des facilités, ce qui ne lui demandait pas beaucoup d'efforts en plus, tout comme c'était le cas pour James. En revanche, Lupin traînait souvent à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Peter, car il ne voulait prendre aucun retard. Sirius tenta plusieurs fois de faire travailler à Peter ses Sortilèges, ce qui l'ennuyait vite.

" - Tu ne fais pas d'efforts Wormtail ! C'est pourtant facile, il suffit de te concentrer.

- C'est facile pour toi Sirius, mais moi je n'ai pas eu que des Optimal à mes BUSE.

- Tu exagères, je n'ai eu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel en Histoire de la Magie … "

James avait trouvé le moyen de se venger de Snape plusieurs fois - il n'y avait à cela aucune raison particulière hormis le fait qu'entre les cours il fallait bien trouver de quoi s'occuper un peu - en le faisant léviter pendant dix minutes au dessus du calmar géant, tomber d'une chaise alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque (ce qui valut 30 points en moins à Gryffindor), et tout ce genre de choses hilarantes auxquelles Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à participer. Il n'avait pas reparlé avec Malloy depuis leur petite altercation, par contre Clarisse Murray acceptait de lui adresser la parole de nouveau – ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait que pour le rabaisser depuis qu'il l'avait laissé tomber l'année précédente.

Le mardi suivant, les élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande salle quand une centaine de hiboux s'engouffra par les fenêtres pour venir apporter le courrier. James reçu un colis de ses parents qui lui envoyaient quelques friandises. Remus se fit apporter _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et Peter récupéra enfin son jeu de cartes explosives qu'il avait oublié. Sirius lui, se vit déposer une lettre de son oncle Alphard. Alphard était le seul de la famille qui avait donné de l'argent à son neveu quand celui-ci avait quitté son foyer. A cause de cela plus personne ne lui adressait la parole. Ce qui était plus étonnant cependant, c'est que Sirius avait aussi reçu ce jour là une lettre dont il reconnaissait parfaitement l'écriture. Il la balança presque dans le plat de porridge sans plus y faire attention, peu enclin à prendre connaissance des inepties que pouvait lui raconter sa mère. James attrapa la lettre.

" - Tu l'ouvres pas Padfoot ?

- Si tu crois que ça m'intéresse ! Si c'est pour me dire qu'elle me renie, c'est bon j'avais déjà compris.

- Peut-être que tu y vas un peu fort, tenta Lupin d'une voix réconfortante. Si ça se trouve elle…

- Elle quoi ? coupa Sirius. Tu t'imagines peut-être qu'elle me supplie de revenir ? On voit bien que tu ne la connais pas !

- C'est vrai, couina Peter. Moi je l'ai vu et elle m'a glacé le sang.

- Tu vois ? dit Sirius. "(Il évita de penser au fait que beaucoup de monde glaçait le sang de Peter)

Sirius glissa quand même la lettre dans son sac avant de partir en cours. Ils avaient Sortilèges. Flitwick leur apprenait à enflammer des objets sans les faire brûler. Sirius ne voyait pas exactement l'intérêt mais finit par trouver ça très drôle quand il mis feu à la robe de Snape en prétextant qu'il visait l'armoire derrière lui. Malloy lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora.

" - Mr Black ! Je vous prierais de ne pas enflammer la robe de vos camarades, gronda Flitwick après avoir arrosé Snape qui s'énerva après lui en disant qu'il aurait pu s'en charger tout seul. 5 points en moins pour Gryffindor.

- C'est plutôt lui qui s'enflamme, marmonna James entre deux rires. Bien joué Padfoot !

- La prochaine fois je viserais les cheveux … "

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, la moitié des objets s'y trouvant était calcinée. James partit dans la salle commune des Gryffindors car il avait une réunion avec l'équipe de Quidditch. Sirius finit par convaincre Remus d'aller faire un tour dans le parc au lieu d'aller travailler ses Runes à la bibliothèque. Ils allèrent s'installer sous un hêtre avec Peter et furent rejoint peu de temps après par Lola, Eve, Clarisse, Kate et Lily. James regretterait amèrement de ne pas avoir été là, pensa Sirius.

" - Marrant d'avoir fait brûler le bureau de Flitwick Evans, lança Sirius.

- Tu sais bien que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Black. C'est Harker qui m'a fait bouger. J'ai trouvé ça moins drôle quand tu t'en es pris à Snape.

- Arrête ce petit jeu avec moi, je t'ai vu sourire ! Et puis d'abord je ne l'ai pas fait exprès non plus, c'est Peter qui m'a fait bouger. "

Sirius donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Peter qui s'apprêtait à démentir.

" - Vous n'êtes pas très gentils avec lui, glissa Eve qui jusque là dessinait une espèce de monstre sur son carnet sans rien dire.

- Snape n'est pas vraiment gentil non plus, objecta Kate. Lui aussi il nous attaque parfois.

- Ca c'est quand tu te mets à rigoler chaque fois qu'il passe, fit remarquer Clarisse.

- Tu sais bien que je ne juge jamais les gens sans les connaître, répondit Kate. Mais personne n'a besoin d'un dessin pour savoir que ce type est une ordure.

- Bien parlé Hamill ! confirma Sirius.

- D'ailleurs vous devriez vous méfier, je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois en train de vous épier ces derniers temps, rajouta t-elle. Bien entendu il avait toujours de bonnes excuses…

- Hmmm, marmonna Sirius, l'air de réfléchir. Il fait ça souvent, ce fouineur.

- Il est peut-être amoureux, plaisanta Clarisse tandis que Sirius manquait de s'étouffer. "

Remus s'approcha de Wood pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un Encastreur Jouflu – une créature qu'elle avait vu dans un livre intitulé _Les curieuses curiosités de la nature_. Elle précisa que d'ordinaire elle préférait dessiner les loups-garous ou les dragons mais qu'elle commençait à ne plus être très originale dans ses créations.

" - Il y en a partout dans la chambre, dit Lola. Eve m'a même dessiné une très belle plante carnivore l'autre jour.

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour les plantes, répondit l'intéressée. Je m'entraînerais, comme ça je pourrais te faire des diffenbachias.(1)

- Tu me dessinerais un loup-garou si j'acceptais de changer mes cheveux en rose pendant toute une journée ? demanda Sirius. "

Lupin le fusilla du regard.

" - Ca te va vraiment bien tu sais, pourtant je n'aime pas beaucoup le rose, déclara t-elle sous le fou rire général. Tu aimes les loups-garous ?

- J'adore les loups-garous ! Bien sûr ils ne sont pas tous fréquentables mais…

- Et à moi tu pourrais me dessiner un énorme chien noir à l'air stupide ? coupa Remus. "

Sirius tourna la tête négligemment vers le lac pendant qu'Eve demandait « pourquoi à l'air stupide ? », ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant.

" Au fait Clarisse, dit Lola, il parait que tu sors avec Vincent Crane ? "

Sirius se réintégra aussi sec dans la conversation :" QUOI ? "

" - Il est jaloux, rigola Kate.

- Mais pas du tout Hamill ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux de ce bellâtre de capitaine de Hufflepuff… "

Clarisse sourit tandis que Kate, Lily et - ô trahison - Remus pouffaient.

" - C'est vrai Lola, dit Clarisse. On sort ensemble depuis deux jours. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait bien voulu me le dire l'année dernière, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses après que Sirius se soit lâchement débarrassé de moi …

- Lâchement ! s'indigna Sirius qui savait très bien qu'elle expliquait tout ça juste pour le mettre dans l'embarras. Lâchement… En tout cas je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai plus droit à de l'indifférence planifiée depuis dimanche…

- Je n'étais pas indifférente Sirius, je voulais juste te faire remarquer qu'on ne jette pas une fille comme on change de chemise. Les filles ça a des sentiments.

- Tu vas me faire pleurer, répondit-il d'un air dramatique. En plus tu es injuste dans ce que tu dis, moi aussi j'ai des sentiments et je peux même te dire que tu as été ma plus longue et difficile conquête. "

Clarisse le regarda entre indignation et amusement sans qu'il ne le remarque.

" Black est un homme qui sait parler aux femmes, ironisa Lily. "

Sirius enchaîna rapidement, trouvant le terrain un peu trop glissant à son goût étant donné le fait que deux de ses ex se trouvaient ici présentes – Kate avait été sa première petite amie lorsqu'ils étaient en quatrième année.

" Toi tu peux parler Evans. Regarde James, il se morfond d'amour pour toi, et tu l'ignores ou tu l'insultes. C'est très blessant pour lui… dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait mélodramatique. "

Lily fut prise au dépourvu un instant. Ses joues rosirent aussi vite qu'elles reprirent leur couleur naturelle.

" - Potter est un abruti qui a les chevilles plus grosses que celles d'Hagrid ! Il « se morfond d'amour » tu parles… Tu devrais écrire des articles pour _Sorcières-Hebdo_ Black.

- Je lui ai déjà soumis l'idée, intervint Kate. Il m'a dit d'aller me faire voir chez les trolls.

- Et j'avais bien raison, conclut-il en croisant les bras. Vous m'agacez. "

Elles éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois avant de se lancer dans une conversation sur la nouvelle collection de robes de Miranda Allamod qui l'ennuya profondément. Il fit donc une partie de bataille explosive avec Remus, Peter et Eve qui ne cessait de se plaindre que son valet de cœur se pavanait devant les dames au lieu de faire exploser le dix de pique.

James les rejoint un peu plus tard dans la Grande salle où ils déjeunaient.

" - Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter l'équipe Hamill, déclara t-il en se vautrant sur sa chaise. Anders est infernal et la nouvelle batteuse n'arrête pas de poser des questions stupides !

- C'est bien à cause d'Anders que je suis partie, répondit celle-ci. L'année prochaine il ne sera plus à Hogwarts et comme tu seras sûrement nommé capitaine à sa place …

- Je te réengagerai immédiatement tu peux me croire !

- C'est gentil. "

Sirius demanda à James de lui raconter le déroulement de la réunion mais James préféra parler d'autre chose. Il était bien rare qu'il se refuse à parler Quidditch, songea Sirius. Ca avait dû se passer vraiment mal. Il évita donc de mentionner des deux heures qu'il avait passées en compagnie d'Evans et de ses amies.

L'après-midi ils se retrouvèrent avec les Hufflepuffs dans la serre numéro trois pour un cours de botanique, qui fut suivit d'un double cours de potions. Diony réussi Merlin sait comment à envoyer la baguette de Milo directement dans le chaudron de Wilkes, ce qui fit beaucoup rire une grande partie de la classe. Hormis ce léger incident il ne se passa rien de notable. Evans et Snape réalisèrent leur potion à la perfection, comme d'ordinaire et celle de Sirius bien qu'un peu trop pourpre avait obtenue une bonne appréciation de la part de Slughorn. A la sortie du cours, James partit devant pour dire deux mots à Evans tandis que Sirius lorgnait d'un air morne Clarisse et Crane qui se faisaient d'immenses sourires mielleux. Dire que Sirius avait traité Clarisse d'une façon injuste n'était le fruit que des colporteurs qui n'y comprenaient rien. Aucune fille jusqu'à présent n'avait compté plus à ses yeux qu'elle. Il s'était simplement lassé, comme ça arrive parfois. Clarisse était magnifique, une grande métisse au regard de braise qui savait parfaitement jouer de ses charmes quand il le fallait. Très simple et réservée, elle s'était avérée beaucoup plus ouverte et drôle que Sirius ne l'aurait imaginé au départ. La voir maintenant avec Crane le rendait un peu jaloux – même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué – mais après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait mis fin à cette histoire.

Ils quittèrent la salle de classe alors que Sirius nettoyait son chaudron. Il était presque le dernier. Derrière lui, Diony et Gwladys réparaient le trou qu'elles avaient fait dans la table en renversant de la poudre de foie de dragon.

" - Puisque je te dis que tu t'y prends mal Dio ! s'exclama Gwladys.

- Mais non, regarde il a diminué de moitié. Si tu n'avais pas renversé cette poudre aussi.

- Tu plaisantes ! se défendit son amie. C'est toi qui en a mis partout.

- Pas du tout ! Et puis d'abord c'est de ta faute Sirius, lui lança t-elle alors qu'il les regardait en souriant. "

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Si tu ne t'étais pas esclaffé quand j'ai perdu ma baguette accidentellement, je n'aurais pas été perturbée.

- Je dirais« encore plus perturbée »…

- Blablabla ! grogna t'elle. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux je m'en fiche mais au lieu de sourire bêtement tu pourrais m'aider à boucher ce trou.

- Débrouille-toi toute seule, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison !

- Mon quoi ? "

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Diony était une Moldue qui avait encore un peu de mal avec la vie sorcière bien qu'elle se montre un peu trop enjouée à son sujet, mais là quand même, elle devait le faire exprès ! Sirius laissa le soin à Gwladys de lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait tandis qu'il rangeait le reste de ses affaires.

" Hé Mina ? cria à moitié Diony lorsque celle-ci passa près d'elle. Tu pourrais nous aider à faire partir ça ? "

Malloy pointa négligemment sa baguette sur le trou qui se referma aussitôt.

" - Wao ! s'exclama Diony. Tu as vu ça Gwlad ? Mina n'a même pas prononcé un mot. Merci !

- Je t'en prie, répondit Malloy en poursuivant son chemin. "

Sirius la regarda s'éloigner en ruminant intérieurement. Il s'en voulait toujours pour ce qui s'était produit au début de l'année, mais aussi de ne pas lui avoir parlé depuis. Après tout, c'était peut-être à lui de faire le premier pas ?

" - J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais été très grossier avec elle… dit innocemment Diony.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? répéta Sirius agacé.

- Moi ? J'ai rien dit du tout. Tu as entendu quelque chose Gwlad ? "

Celle-ci se mit à rire. Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

" - Elle t'as dit que j'avais été grossier ? s'énerva t-il.

- A moi ? demanda Diony en regardant de tous les côtés. Ah non elle ne m'a rien dit. Par contre Brian, un élève de première année, m'a raconté qu'il avait entendu un garçon un peu bourru s'en prendre à « la fille aux longs cheveux bruns de sixième année » alors j'ai pensé que …

- … que c'était forcément moi c'est ça ? Tu sais Diony…, commença Sirius en prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Laisse tomber.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Black ! Si tu commence une phrase tu la termines. "

Sirius attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

" Je termine ma phrase si je veux ! lança t-il. Et toi tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ce qui te regarde, ce qui est exactement ce que je lui ai dis à elle si tu veux vraiment savoir. "

Puis il remonta les escaliers du cachot en direction de la tour des Gryffindors. Ce que les filles pouvaient l'agacer ! Et dire qu'il avait faillit regretter pendant une minute le fait d'avoir rompu avec Clarisse…Arrivé dans la salle commune il retrouva James et Lily en pleine dispute. Préférant ne pas s'en mêler il alla s'installer auprès de Remus qui lisait un bouquin.

" - Où est Peter ? demanda t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire dans la chambre… "

Sirius hocha la tête. Il observa les gens autour de lui pour se distraire puisque Lupin ne semblait pas résolu à décoller les yeux de son livre. Au fond de la salle, des premières années s'exerçaient pour un devoir de Métamorphose. L'un d'eux se brûla vilainement les doigts en tentant de transformer son allumette en aiguille, mais Gary Stansfield – un septième année – lui donna un peu d'essence de Murlap qui soulagea la douleur. (2) De l'autre côté Kate se bagarrait avec son frère qui refusait de lui dire quel était le nom de sa nouvelle petite amie. Le reste des élèves essayaient de travailler malgré le vacarme ambiant.

" - Moony ?

- Hmmm ?

- T'en as pas assez de lire tout le temps ? "

Remus posa son livre sur ses genoux.

" - Tu veux me parler de quelque chose Sirius ?

- Rien en particulier. Je me disais juste que j'avais hâte d'être à la pleine lune. On a rien à faire…

- Tu pourrais peut-être faire ton devoir de botanique, insinua Lupin. "

Sirius ignora sa proposition.

" - Ou alors, on pourrait travailler un peu notre carte. Après tout on a toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'y faire apparaître les personnes présentes dans le château, dit-il en baissant la voix.

- Je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée… "

Sirius attendit que Lupin lui dise de quoi il s'agissait mais il se contenta de le regarder un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" - Ce qui veut dire ?

- Qu'il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

- Et tu ne vas pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ? s'exclama Sirius. "

Remus sourit.

" - Bien sûr que si ! Mais j'aime bien voir cette lueur d'intérêt naître dans ton regard…

- Crétin ! "

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre une fois que James eut terminé de se disputer avec Lily et après avoir râler un bon moment en cœur avec Sirius à propos du sale caractère des filles, ils laissèrent Lupin leur expliquer ce à quoi il avait pensé. Les institutions magiques étaient capables de répertorier chaque sorcier vivant sur la planète. En Angleterre le Ministère de la Magie, tout comme Hogwarts détenaient des dossiers permettant d'identifier tel sorcier comme vivant à tel endroit et travaillant à tel autre. Il suffisait d'utiliser les mêmes Sortilèges que les leur afin que la carte soit capable de reconnaître n'importe quelle personne entrant dans le château.

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux :

" - Comment tu veux qu'on arrive à faire ça ? On n'en sera jamais capable !

- Je sais que ça paraît impossible mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement, répliqua Remus. "

Sirius et James, eux, trouvaient l'idée grandiose.

" - Comment ça se fait qu'on y ait pas pensé avant ? s'exclama James.

- Tu m'épates Moony, ajouta Sirius. Sans toi on n'y aurait peut-être jamais pensé.

- Suis-je le seul à trouver ça horriblement compliqué ? demanda Peter.

- Non Wormtail, répondit Lupin. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il s'agit de Sortilèges d'un niveau qu'on est loin d'avoir atteint mais … en fait je pense qu'on peut trouver des informations à ce sujet.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait demander à un prof ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Disons qu'il risquerait de nous poser des questions embarrassantes.

- Pas forcément Moony, intervint James. Il suffit d'envoyer le plus beau parleur de nous quatre. Il saura bien comment s'en sortir. "

Sirius vit les regards se tourner vers lui. Flatté, il assura que ce ne serait pas un problème pour lui. Ils se mirent donc d'accord sur le professeur à aller voir. James pensait que Flitwick serait le plus apte à répondre à leurs questions mais Sirius préférait de loin s'en remettre à McGonagall. Au moins avec elle, il pourrait user de son charme naturel…

* * *

(1) plante dangereuse qui provoque vomissements, diarrhées, hypersalivation, anorexie, ulcérations de la bouche - tremblements musculaires, dilatation des pupilles, incoordination motrice - sang dans les urines - difficultés à respirer. Cool non ? 

(2) Pour tout fan de Gary Oldman, pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir où je l'ai trouvé celui-là. « Leon » powa c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !

* * *

Le quatrième chapitre sera pour bientôt si tout va bien... En attendant : reviews héhé ! 


	4. Chapter 4 : This is Halloween 1st part

Voilà ! enfin le 4ème chapitre ! j'en aurais vraiment bavé pour l'écrire celui là et je ne suis pas encore satisfaite à 100 du résultat mais il faut bien se lancer un jour. Quand je pense que ça doit faire presque un an que j'y suis… heureusement que je n'ai pas des milliers de fans qui comptent sur moi (rires)

Je ne promettrai donc rien pour le 5eme chapitre mais celui là vous aura fait un peu de lecture au moins. Il faut dire qu'il est beaucoup plus long que les autres. Au moins, ça on ne pourra pas me le reprocher (rires)

Et n'oubliez pas : Reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 4

THIS IS HALLOWEEN

Une semaine plus tard, les quatre garçons avaient obtenu pratiquement tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, McGonagall avait été méfiante mais Sirius avait réussi à lui arracher les informations qu'il voulait. Il était allé la voir après les cours dans son bureau. Sirius avait préparé son speech avec soin, aidé de Remus.

- Mr Black ? s'étonna t-elle en le voyant apparaître. Je vous en prie entrez. Asseyez-vous.

- Bonsoir professeur, dit-il d'un ton poli en prenant place.

- Un gâteau ? demanda McGonagall en tendant une assiette vers lui.

- Avec plaisir ! Vous savez combien je les aime.

- Si je ne vous connaissais pas Black, je pourrais penser que vous finissez toujours par atterrir dans mon bureau à cause de cela, répliqua t-elle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Sirius avala sa bouchée et se lança.

- Voilà, à vrai dire, je m'en veux un peu de venir vous déranger pour si peu…

- Dîtes toujours, coupa-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Sirius récita alors avec un naturel étonnant, ponctué lorsqu'il le fallait d'hésitations, de silences et d'interrogations, une histoire racontant comment Remus et lui en étaient venus à se disputer à propos de la façon dont le Ministère de la Magie s'y prenait pour répertorier chaque sorcier anglais venant au monde. Lui, pensait qu'il s'agissait de sortilèges peu compliqués émanant de la nature magique elle-même tandis que Remus soutenait que seuls des sorts complexes permettaient de produire de tels résultats.

"Comme nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord, j'ai pensé que la meilleure façon de savoir qui avait raison était de venir vous en parler, conclut-il en regardant McGonagall avec flatterie."

Celle-ci l'observa un instant avec prudence.

- Vous auriez pu vérifier ça à la bibliothèque Black, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Je m'en doute bien, professeur, mais je ne pense pas que Mme Pince m'aurait offert de pareilles merveilles, répondit-il en reprenant un gâteau.

Sirius savait qu'il la tenait. L'expression de McGonagall reflétait une certaine malice qu'elle ne montrait pas souvent. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en signe de réflexion puis prit la parole.

"Pour être honnête Black, je ne sais pas _exactement_ en quoi consistent ces sortilèges. Pourtant je peux vous dire que Mr Lupin et vous avez tous deux raison. Il s'agit en effet de la nature magique propre, comme vous le pensez. Chaque sorcier naissant possède sa « marque », ce qui fait qu'il est directement répertorié comme étant né sorcier. Mais votre camarade voit juste quand il affirme que des sorts complexes sont également mis en place. Ces sorts là permettent de suivre le tracé des sorciers pour ainsi dire : où ils habitent, où ils travaillent, etc. Tout ceci étant bien évidemment confidentiel. Vous comprenez ce n'est pas un jeu, continua-t-elle avec une nuance de soupçon dans la voix. Ce système est très important bien qu'il ne soit pas infaillible. Je pense que vous pourriez trouver plus de détails à la bibliothèque néanmoins, puisque cela semble vous tenir à cœur."

Sirius comprit que s'il y montrait trop d'intérêt cela éveillerait les soupçons de sa directrice de Maison qui commençait à bien le connaître, lui et ses stratagèmes. Il répliqua donc que la confirmation que Remus et lui avaient tous deux vu juste lui était amplement suffisante. Il remercia son professeur et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir celle-ci lui rappela qu'elle espérait le voir s'assagir – tout comme Potter - une bonne fois pour toute.

- Vous me connaissez professeur, je serais sage comme une image, dit-il avec un grand sourire…

- Justement Black, je vous connais, alors tâchez d'être sage comme une image _Moldue_, comprit ? répliqua t-elle sèchement ! (1)

- Je ferais de mon mieux Madame. Merci encore !

Puis il sortit, content d'avoir mener à bien sa manœuvre. Maintenant qu'il avait compris un peu mieux de quoi il s'agissait, leurs recherches en seraient facilitées. Il retrouva aussitôt ses amis et leur raconta l'entretien. Peter trouva qu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés mais promis qu'il ferait des recherches approfondies dans tous les livres de l'école s'il le fallait. Tous les quatre se mirent donc au « travail » entre leurs heures de cours et enfin, Remus finit par tomber sur un chapitre de _Magie institutionnelle : tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sans jamais rien y comprendre,_ qui expliquait plus ou moins clairement les différentes étapes de fabrication des dossiers Identitaires conservés en lieu sûr au Ministère de la Magie. Bien entendu le Ministère n'avait pas permis qu'on étale leur secret dans un ouvrage à la portée de tous, mais ils en trouvèrent assez pour les satisfaire. Peu leur importait pour l'instant de savoir où vivait un sorcier, ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ou encore combien de fois il était allé voir un Médicomage – quoi que pour Snape ce puisse être intéressant. Il leur fallait juste comprendre clairement comment réussir à isoler les éléments magiques permettant de suivre un sujet comme avec une sorte de traceur. Et c'était bien là le plus compliqué.

- On va mettre des mois à maîtriser ce genre de Sortilèges, et on ne sait même pas exactement comment s'y prendre ! s'exclama Peter.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut qu'on s'y prépare dès maintenant, répondit James. De toute manière on n'a pas encore commencé à dessiner les plans de la carte dans sa version finale, il nous manque encore plein de choses…

- En se lançant dans ce projet on savait qu'il serait long et compliqué à mettre en place, et c'est bien ça qui le rend passionnant, ajouta Sirius en jouant avec sa cravate.

- On devrait commencer par commander le parchemin nécessaire, dit Remus. Ca serait une première étape…

- Tu veux dire la première étape finale mon cher Moony ! Je m'en chargerai.

Le lendemain, James s'occupa donc du parchemin à la pause du midi. La matinée de cours s'était déroulée comme toute matinée de cours à Hogwarts et ils avaient l'après-midi libre pour travailler. Les quatre amis se rendirent donc à la bibliothèque sous les conseils sages de Remus. Sirius en eut néanmoins vite assez et lorsque Snape apparut à une table voisine, il décida de prendre congés pour aller s'installer dans le parc. En rangeant ses affaires il jeta un œil morne sur la lettre toute froissée de sa mère qui traînait dans son sac depuis qu'il l'avait reçu. Il s'était presque décidé à la lire lorsque James le bouscula en lui disant de presser le pas. Lui aussi en avait marre de travailler et ressentait le besoin de prendre l'air. Au final, tous quatre partirent de la bibliothèque et allèrent s'asseoir sous un chêne au bord du grand lac. Lorsqu'elle les vit approcher, Eve Wood, qui était en train de dessiner non loin de là, vint les voir. Elle tendit un parchemin à Sirius qui leva un sourcil.

- C'est le loup-garou que tu m'avais demandé. Je ne savais pas très bien comment tu le voulais alors j'ai finit par le faire en train de regarder la lune. Ce n'est pas très original mais s'il ne te convient pas je pourrais en refaire un, dit-elle d'un ton aimable.

- Euh… Merci Wood ! Je ne pensais pas que tu … waooo ! Tu sais que tu dessines vraiment très bien ?! Regardez-ça les gars !

Lupin ne semblait pas très content mais en regardant le dessin il du admettre qu'Eve était douée.

"C'est gentil. Est-ce que tu veux toujours ton chien noir à l'air stupide ? demanda t-elle à Remus."

Celui-ci acquiesça en lui faisant un grand sourire, sûrement content de trouver une pseudo revanche envers son ami. Avant qu'elle s'en aille, Sirius promit tout de même à Eve qu'il se teindrait les cheveux en rose le jour d'Halloween, ce qui sembla la satisfaire au plus haut point.

- Tu aurais pu en profiter pour l'inviter à la soirée, le taquina James.

- Le problème c'est que j'avais pour projet de le demander à Evans alors…

Pour toute réponse il reçut un coup sur la tête, ce qui déclencha une bagarre amicale entre les deux Gryffindors à laquelle Remus et Peter finirent par être obligé de se joindre.

Le 31 octobre approchant à grands pas, les professeurs commencèrent à s'affairer dès le lendemain à la décoration du château. Chaque année à cette même période, il était bien connu que Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew préparaient une petite surprise dont tout le monde se souviendrait. Seulement, cette fois, le jour d'Halloween tombait un soir de pleine lune. Remus ne pourrait donc pas participer à la concrétisation du projet « Fête Des Morts » (celui-ci ayant pour échéance le soir du bal), ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de collaborer à sa mise en place.

- N'oublie pas que tu auras des cheveux roses, Filch te mettra immédiatement sur la liste des suspects.

- Je pourrais bien m'être métamorphosé en Misses Norris qu'il me soupçonnerait quand même !

- De toute façon il trouvera bien une raison quelconque pour nous punir, ajouta James avec sagesse. Autant l'être pour quelque chose.

- Tu l'es toujours pour quelque chose Prongs ! rit Sirius.

- C'est vrai, la plupart du temps. Mais là ce sera tellement énorme que je jouerai la carte du pauvre petit élève trop stupide pour monter un coup pareil.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas alors, pas plus que ses camarades, c'est qu'un coup tout aussi énorme se préparait à l'autre bout du château.

La Grande Salle était à présent décorée de centaines de citrouilles qui volaient dans toute la pièce, entourées de chauve-souris qui prenaient un malin plaisir à s'en prendre aux cheveux de ceux qui passaient un peu trop près. Après leur petit déjeuner Remus, Peter, James et Sirius partirent en cours de Défense. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Black manqua ne pas reconnaître son professeur car ce jour là, Ripper avait laissé son habituelle queue de cheval pour porter ses cheveux lâchés, ce qui renforçait le côté émacié de son visage. Il en devenait encore plus intimidant.

"Installez-vous, commença t'il. Bien. Vous avez pour la plupart fait de grands progrès en Défense depuis le début de l'année. Vous savez vous défendre, vous savez comment attaquer, tout ceci bien entendu dans le cadre d'un duel scolaire. Cependant il vous manque encore à tous la chose la plus importante. Lorsque vous vous battez, il faut savoir anticiper les actions de l'autre tout en l'empêchant d'anticiper vos propres actions. C'est la règle d'or."

Il fit une pause en balayant la classe du regard. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement, comme à chacun de ses cours.

"J'ai remarqué que quelques élèves ici présents avait déjà compris le principe de bloquer l'adversaire en ne lui laissant pas de chance de deviner ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Je ne sais pas s'ils le font consciemment, cependant je crois qu'il est intéressant d'illustrer ce que je viens de dire. Mr Potter, voudriez-vous prendre votre baguette et me rejoindre au centre de la classe."

James obtempéra avec entrain après avoir fait un clin d'œil entendu à Sirius, et vint se placer en face de son professeur, qui avait lui-même sorti sa baguette sous les regards curieux du reste des élèves.

"Vous allez tenter de m'attaquer Mr Potter, reprit Ripper d'une voix douce. Je n'ai pris ma baguette que pour contrer vos sorts. Faîtes ce qui vous passe par la tête."

Sirius vit James hésiter un instant. Puis il se mit en position. Il tenta tout d'abord un simple sort de désarmement mais avant même qu'il n'eut fini de prononcer le mot « expelliarmus », Ripper avait d'un geste de poignet contré le sort. James refit donc la même tentative, mais sans parler. Second échec. Sirius songea qu'a sa place, il serait impressionné par la soudaine dureté des traits de son professeur. Son regard était perçant, et une espèce de lueur de folie s'y inscrivait. Pendant cinq minutes James essaya de désarmer, d'attaquer, de toucher Ripper mais à chaque tentative ce dernier parait de plus en plus facilement ses sorts. Sirius savait que James était en train de s'énerver, qu'il ne supportait pas de n'arriver à rien. Ses traits se crispaient, il luttait pour contenir les jurons qui perlaient dans son cerveau. Ripper, lui, restait toujours aussi calme et droit. Il aurait presque pu paraître nonchalant. Au final, James rumina :

"Ca ne sert à rien, je ne pourrais jamais vous avoir, vous êtes un auror, dit-il d'un ton agressif."

Beaucoup de Slytherins trouvaient la scène très drôle. On entendait quelques sifflements discrets émanant de certains côtés de la classe.

"C'est là que vous vous trompez Potter, dit Ripper d'un ton dur en se tournant vers ses élèves. Retournez à votre place. Miss Malloy, prenez votre baguette et venez ici."

La jeune fille se leva et croisa James qui au passage lui lança un regard assassin tout en affichant un air digne. Celle-ci n'en prit pas compte mais continua son chemin jusqu'à se positionner en face de Ripper, l'air déterminé. L'auror lui dicta la même consigne puis reprit la même attitude nonchalante qu'il arborait avec James. Malloy n'attaqua pas immédiatement. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, les yeux fermés, puis finit par relever la tête, un air de défi dans les yeux. Ripper la fixa. Pendant un court instant, tout le monde retint son souffle, mais très vite quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent du côté des Gryffindors. James se plaignait de perdre son temps lorsque, enfin, la Slytherin tenta un premier sort. Elle ne l'avait pas prononcé, personne ne sut donc de quoi il s'agissait, mais tout le monde vit le mouvement de poignet de leur professeur qui venait de la contrer. Malloy fit quatre autres tentatives, toutes soldées d'échec. Cependant Ripper faisait plus d'efforts de concentration. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa lèvre supérieure se relevait dans une mimique qui aurait pu être ridicule dans un autre contexte. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent encore une fois de part et d'autre de la classe tandis que Mina abaissait sa baguette. Elle expira, redressa la tête et décréta d'un ton sarcastique :

"J'aurais pu battre Potter en deux sorts, vous êtes plus complexe."

A côté de Sirius, James se leva, baguette en main tandis que quelques ricanements fusaient dans la salle.

- Asseyez-vous Potter, dit Ripper d'un ton ferme sans quitter la Slytherin des yeux. Pourquoi suis-je plus complexe Miss Malloy ?

- Je suppose que la question ne vise que le propos de ce duel, donc je vais faire court : parce-que vous arrivez à « deviner » quels sorts je vais vous lancer.

- Voici de votre part une conclusion très simpliste, je suis certain que vous pouvez faire mieux.

Malloy ne prit pas la remarque de travers. Au contraire, Sirius la vit esquisser un sourire puis se redresser d'un air conquérant. Elle prit son temps, sans doute pour appuyer son effet, et pesa ses mots :

"Vous… lisez dans mes pensées."

Aussitôt, une grande partie de la classe dont James et Sirius se mit à rire.

"Bravo Malloy, beaucoup plus pertinent ! s'exclama Potter."

Le vacarme envahit la salle et c'est alors qu'il se produisit quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Mina prononça un « expellia… » qu'elle ne put pas finir tandis que de sa baguette elle visa les jambes de son professeur. Ce dernier contra le sort de désarmement, mais se figea subitement, tombant à la renverse. Le silence fut immédiat, excepté Diony qui se mit à applaudir en criant « Bravo Mina ! Je sais pas comment t'as fait mais tu es une digne Slytherin ! ». Personne n'y fit réellement attention mais tous se levèrent pour regarder le corps allongé de leur professeur qui roulait toujours des yeux. A peine une seconde plus tard, Malloy avait prononcé le contre-sort et Ripper se relevait, le visage et les mains parcourus de tics nerveux. Il dit d'un ton un peu étrange :

- Belle parade Miss, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. J'accorde 10 points à Slytherin pour cette brillante manœuvre. Surprenante, mais intelligente.

- Merci professeur, répondit la concernée. Désolée pour la chute.

Ripper lui sourit bizarrement et ordonna au reste de la classe de se rasseoir. Tout le monde parlait pour essayer comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, excepté Snape, qui était resté silencieux et assis tout du long. Sirius lui-même était obligé de s'avouer intérieurement que Malloy avait fait fort. James, lui, n'en ruminait que d'avantage. Apparemment, elle avait prononcé à voix haute un « expelliarmus » afin de détourner l'attention, tandis que dans sa tête elle se concentrait sur le réel sort qui avait frappé le professeur.

Lorsque le silence fut à peu près revenu, Ripper demanda qui dans la classe pouvait lui expliquer quelles étaient les différences entre les deux « duels » auxquels ils venaient d'assister.

- Malloy vous a mis chaos ! lança Diony, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- En effet Miss Syliss. Mais je parlais en terme d'analyse comportementale.

- James est comme un petit taureau furieux alors que Mina est un grand singe sage et penseur assis sur son arbre ? supposa t-elle alors.

- C'est exact. Vous tenez précisément le point que je voulais aborder.

Diony était contente d'elle alors que le reste de la classe cherchait à comprendre le sens de ce qui venait de se dire. James mourrait d'envie de protester, ne supportant pas l'affront de la situation. Sirius le voyait remuer sur sa chaise, le regard assassin.

"Mr Potter, vous fonctionnez à l'instinct, ce qui est une grande qualité, poursuivit Ripper. Cependant il vous manque une aptitude : celle à ne pas vous laisser emporter par la colère. Voyant que vous ne me touchiez pas, vos sentiments ont pris le dessus, ce qui vous a empêché de vous concentrer correctement sur vos attaques. Miss Malloy, elle, a compris tout de suite où je voulais en venir. Elle a donc essayé de fermer son esprit à tout sentiment parasite. Ainsi elle savait qu'elle me bloquait l'accès."

Cette fois les élèves sourirent plus qu'ils ne rirent.

"Vous semblez trouver ça drôle, pourtant il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la légilimancie ? demanda Ripper, un sourire presque sadique aux lèvres."

Sirius regarda James un sourcil levé, puis Remus qui ne semblait pas plus savoir. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Snape leva la main.

"Il s'agit de la faculté d'extraire des sentiments ou des souvenirs de l'esprit de quelqu'un, dit-il d'un ton froid."

Ripper acquiesça et continua d'une voix profonde:

"En effet Mr Snape, c'est cela même. La légilimancie fait partie des branches obscures de la magie. Miss Malloy a parlé de « lire les pensées », ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, mais le principe est là. L'esprit n'est pas un livre, il ne se parcoure pas à volonté. Cependant, les Legilimens sont capables d'extirper d'un esprit une information qu'ils recherchent. Ils peuvent ressentir les émotions de la personne se trouvant en face d'eux et accéder à certains souvenirs."

Sirius commençait à trouver tout ceci nettement moins drôle. Il n'était même pas étonné que Snape soit à priori le seul à connaître la définition exacte de ce mot. Les élèves se taisaient à présent, tous pendus aux paroles de leur professeur :

"Bien sûr il faut pour cela que certaines conditions soient réunies. Le contact visuel est primordial dans la plupart des cas. Je suppose que vous comprenez tous à présent l'utilité de la démonstration qui a précédé. Après vous avoir beaucoup observé j'ai choisi de vous montrer en combat deux personnalités très différentes. Potter, qui est quelqu'un d'instinctif, en s'énervant, m'a laissé la porte ouverte sur ses ressentis et de part ce fait, il était facile de contrer ses sorts car je savais à quels moments il allait les lancer. Malloy, quant à elle, est une personne plus posée. Elle a l'esprit calculateur et observateur, et réagit très peu sur ses sentiments. Il m'a donc été beaucoup plus compliqué de parvenir à « deviner » ce qu'elle allait faire."

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Malloy. Elle affichait un air hautain qu'il lui avait rarement vu, du moins depuis qu'il faisait un temps soit peu attention à elle. Ripper la fixait d'un regard placide.

"Elle a donc joué son rôle de Slytherin à la perfection en mettant au point une magnifique tactique de diversion. N'est-ce pas Miss ? Je suis certain que vous n'avez pas employé les mots « lire dans mes pensées » au hasard."

Les lèvres de Mina s'étirèrent en un léger sourire tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

"Vous saviez que vous alliez provoquer une réaction générale qui vous permettrait de vous concentrer sur un sort tandis que pour me tromper vous en lanciez un autre, dit-il avec un sourire étrange."

James n'y tenait plus. Il marmonna qu'elle était ce qu'il avait toujours dit, une manipulatrice de la pire espèce et que la preuve venait d'en être faite. Sirius commençait à penser qu'il avait raison, même si au final sa technique avait brillamment fonctionnée. Lily demanda la parole :

- Il existe donc un moyen d'empêcher les Legilimens d'extraire nos souvenirs et sentiments, professeur ?

- Exact Miss Evans. S'en est heureux pour nous. Il s'agit de l'Occlumancie : la capacité de fermer votre esprit aux intrusions extérieures. Mais toutes deux requièrent des aptitudes que peu possèdent. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous enseigner ces techniques en ma qualité de professeur, néanmoins il m'en faut vous apprendre les bases. C'est pourquoi nous allons survoler une approche de l'occlumancie ensemble. Le but étant de vous rendre capable de contrôler suffisamment vos émotions afin de vous éviter de devenir des cibles trop faciles. Lorsque vous vous battez, vous ne devez jamais sous estimer un adversaire, cela vous conduirait à votre perte. Vous devez contrôler chacun de vos mouvements, de vos pensées et rester le plus calme possible face à l'ennemi. C'est du moins mon opinion. Et c'est ce que nous allons travailler pendant le reste du cours.

Ripper fit faire des paires aux élèves. Jamais Sirius ne s'était battu en duel de la sorte. Il était tout comme James une personne instinctive qui réagissait sur le moment. Pour la première fois, il fut obligé de réellement calculer ses coups. Il avait déjà appris à réagir sur le caractère de l'adversaire, à cerner la personne à qui il avait à faire. Mais il n'avait jamais cherché à travailler sur son propre esprit. Ce fut l'un des cours de Défense les plus compliqués qu'il n'ait jamais fait, et lorsqu'il en sortit, il était dérouté. Il lui était quasiment impossible de ne pas réagir à l'instinct car chaque fois qu'il essayait de se vider de tout ressenti, les sorts de James le touchaient. Il pensait qu'agir en tant qu'occlumens était aller contre la personnalité d'un sorcier.

- C'est aller contre _ta_ personnalité Sirius, lui dit Remus. Tu es quelqu'un d'impulsif, les sentiments c'est ce qui te fait réagir. Voilà pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à te battre quand tu tentes d'en faire abstraction.

- Tu es en train de lui dire qu'il devrait ressembler à une fille perfide comme Malloy ? l'attaqua James.

- Tu confonds tout Prongs, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, continua patiemment son ami. J'essai de vous dire qu'il est plus facile pour quelqu'un comme elle ou comme moi, d'arriver à cet état. Pas parce-que nous n'avons pas de ressentis, mais parce-que nous savons comment les cacher, alors que Sirius et toi, vous êtes plus tête-brûlée.

- En clair tu me dis que comme tu es quelqu'un de calme et de secret, il t'est plus facile de contrôler tes émotions, puisque c'est ce que tu fais sans arrêt, demanda Sirius très sérieusement.

- Oui, c'est un peu ça. Tu as du mal à intérioriser les choses, alors tu exploses souvent sous le coup de la colère. Moi je n'arrive pas à extérioriser, alors je me tais trop souvent. Ce n'est pas un jugement comme tu as l'air de le penser James, je fais un constat sur nos caractères.

- Ouais ! Moi je constate que tu donnes la part belle à Malloy dans cette histoire ! cracha celui-ci.

- Arrête James, s'interposa Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme ci Moony venait d'écrire un pamphlet en son honneur, il a raison en disant qu'elle est presque toujours impassible, qu'on arrive jamais à la cerner. Du coup ça la change pas trop ce genre d'exercice.

- Oui, rajouta Peter. Ca veut pas dire qu'il reproche à Sirius d'être… spontané, et que la personnalité de cette Slytherin est mieux. C'est juste que Sirius aura plus de travail à donner qu'elle pour parvenir au même résultat.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! C'est la voir avec cet air suffisant qui m'insupporte. Ripper lui a bien fait remarquer, c'est digne de sa maison d'être sournoise à ce point.

- Chacun trouve sa force là où il le peut, conclut Peter. Quand il s'agit de gagner tu le dis toi-même, tous les moyens sont bons.

Sirius approuvait. Il savait que Remus lui reprochait souvent son côté irréfléchi alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait rester si posé face à tout genre de situations. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait mis du temps à lui faire confiance : il considérait les gens trop secrets comme des personnes à tendance malhonnête. Au final ce cours lui fit prendre conscience qu'il devrait faire un travail sur sa personne s'il voulait parvenir à de bons résultats en occlumancie, mais s'il savait bien une chose à propos de lui-même, c'est que malgré tous les efforts qu'il pourrait faire, sa nature le rattraperait toujours.

"Je trouve tout de même les méthodes de Ripper un peu… étranges. C'est vrai, c'est bien de nous apprendre à réfléchir comme l'ennemi, mais nous donner ses techniques. C'est un peu risqué non ?"

Peter avait attendu d'être couché pour revenir sur le sujet.

- Tu veux dire que ça pourrait faire son bout de chemin dans un esprit un peu tordu, comme celui de Snape ? demanda James en s'appuyant sur le coude. Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dit souvent aussi. Mais y a pas de solution miracle. Soit il ne nous apprend qu'à nous défendre, ce qui est utile quand tu es du genre à prendre la fuite, soit il nous apprend aussi à attaquer, ce qui me permet de commencer une formation d'auror dès maintenant. Personnellement, je le vois comme quelqu'un qui nous forme pour la seconde solution, et c'est pas plus mal.

- Au moins lui il arrête de nous traiter comme des gamins, ajouta Sirius. Avec ce qui se passe en dehors du château, on sait qu'on peut se retrouver face à la menace n'importe quand. Et dans ce cas je préfère être un minimum préparé. Quitte à y laisser ma peau, je compte bien en emporter dans la tombe avec moi !

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. Sirius s'était toujours senti invincible lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, et si parfois il se laissait aller à imaginer un avenir sombre, il ne l'imaginait pas sans eux à ses côtés, unis contre l'ennemi jusqu'à la mort. Il envoya un coussin dans la tête de Remus, qui renchérit aussitôt. James et Peter se mêlèrent à la bataille, qui ne finit jamais vraiment. Lorsque Sirius s'endormit ce soir là, il se sentait heureux et chanceux d'être là où il était. Il n'aurait échangé sa situation pour rien au monde, d'autant que le lendemain s'annonçait un jour encore meilleur.

Ce matin là, Sirius arborait une magnifique chevelure rose bonbon lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, suivit de ses trois acolytes qui pouffaient de rire depuis une bonne demi-heure. Halloween, enfin ! Les quatre Gryffindors étaient très fiers de la blague qu'ils avaient préparé pour le soir même. James avait proposé de lancer le plan plus tôt que prévu pour que Remus puisse en profiter un peu mais ce dernier avait refusé. Il leur faisait confiance pour tout savoir par la suite sur le déroulement du bal. Lorsque Sirius fit son entrée, une ovation de la part des trois quarts de la salle s'en suivit.

"Vous êtes bien en beauté Miss Black ce matin ! s'esclaffa Anders."

Sirius fit une courbette des plus ridicules sous le fou rire général et alla s'asseoir dignement à sa place. Il eut droit à toutes sortes de remarques de la part de ses camarades et cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

"Vous savez, j'ai toujours hésité à me lancer. Heureusement grâce à Eve, c'est maintenant chose faite !"

Wood se réjouit. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que Sirius le fasse vraiment, le connaissant. Après lui avoir assuré encore une fois que cette couleur lui allait à ravir, elle retourna à sa table. La bonne humeur était de la partie ce matin pensèrent les quatre Gryffindors. James avait surpris le regard amusé de quelques professeurs. Et même les remarques désobligeantes des Slytherins ne parvint pas à altérer l'allégresse de ce début de journée. Au contraire, Sirius ne s'en sentait que plus enthousiaste.

Ainsi la matinée se déroula dans une ambiance assez festive, d'autant que tous les élèves étaient très excités à l'attente du bal qui suscitait des conversations allant du choix du partenaire – parfois secret – au questionnement futile du « comment choisissent-ils leurs citrouilles ? ».

Trouver une compagne pour le bal s'était avéré un peu compliqué cette année. En effet, les garçons étant à Hogwarts depuis maintenant six ans, Sirius trouvait que le choix se restreignait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à l'une de ses ex d'être sa cavalière, ni à piocher dans les plus jeunes années. Slytherin était inenvisageable, et Hufflepuff mauvais pour sa réputation. La sélection se limitait donc aux trois dernières années de Gryffindor et Ravenclaw. Il y avait bien certaines filles qui venaient faire leur demande mais en général, cela ne lui plaisait pas. C'était à lui de décider. Il trouvait insultante l'idée qu'on puisse émettre des critères sur lui afin de le qualifier de « meilleur cavalier pour le bal d'Halloween » - bien que quelque part ce fut flatteur. Au final il s'était donc décidé pour la personne à laquelle on s'attendait le moins, bien que l'idée ne vienne pas de lui à la base. Et elle avait dit oui. Lui, le tenait pour secret, ce qui agaçait les autres. James, de son côté avait bien entendu proposé d'être le cavalier d'Evans, qui l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Il s'était donc rabattu sur Hamill – « si on ne peut pas sortir avec l'élue, autant choisir quelqu'un de proche » – qui avait accepté malgré les remontrances insinuées de Lily. Remus, lui, ne voulait inviter personne, puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait être là pour le bal. Cependant, Peter lui avait fait remarquer qu'il serait louche de ne prendre aucune cavalière alors que le plan explicatif de son absence consistait à faire croire qu'une urgence familiale l'avait obligé à quitter Hogwarts sur-le-champ. A contre cœur, Lupin avait donc fini par se lancer. Lola Cheppe-Aqua était « la malheureuse élue », selon les termes du Gryffindor. Il s'en voulait à cause de cette « fausse invitation ». Sirius aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait alors seulement de la gentillesse légendaire de son ami, mais il resta sur l'idée que Remus aurait _vraiment_ voulu aller au bal avec elle. Quant à Peter, James avait du le torturer pendant presque deux semaines avant qu'il n'ose aller proposer à une fille de l'accompagner. C'était toujours la même chose avec lui, il devenait complètement godiche devant les filles. Une fois de plus, Sirius lui fit tout un discours sur la façon dont il devait s'y prendre, et encore une fois Peter avait tout raté lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en face de la fille. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle avait tout de même accepté. Il s'agissait de Marion Watson, une Hufflepuff de 4ème année totalement méprisante.

Lors du cours de Métamorphose, l'agitation des élèves se dissipa rapidement. McGonagall savait toujours comment se faire respecter. Bien qu'elle soit d'une sévérité extrême, elle était le professeur préféré de Sirius. Il savait où étaient les limites, et par dessus tout, il savait comment l'amadouer. Elle représentait dans sa vie la seule emblème d'autorité qu'il ait jamais respecté sincèrement, avec Dumbledore.

"Black ! Je suis contente de constater que vous prenez vos exercices de Métamorphose au sérieux, cette couleur vous donne un teint agréable, mais si vous continuez à déconcentrer Mr Pettigrew je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous trouver une robe assortie pour ce soir, compris ?"

Sirius cessa immédiatement d'envoyer des sorts de Barbutisme à son camarade qui, lui, tentait désespérément de se faire pousser une moustache. James et lui se mirent donc à faire les pitres dans le dos de leur professeur en se faisant pousser une toison dorsale des plus incongrue pour amuser Lupin, qui commençait déjà à ressentir les douleurs caractéristiques de sa future transformation.

Lorsque midi sonna, les garçons se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle, morts de faim. Ils remarquèrent à peine les groupes d'élèves attroupés ça et là sur leur chemin, pas plus que ceux qui dévisageaient étrangement Sirius en passant. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Hall, ils ne purent plus échapper à l'affiche géante qui trônait sur le mur. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'en approcher suffisamment pour voir de quoi il retournait – puisqu'une flopée d'élèves formait un amas devant – la voix d'Harker retentit dans l'escalier :

"Alors Black, on déshonore son rang ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas, il suffit de regarder tes fréquentations. A la place de ta mère, c'est à la naissance que je t'aurais renié."

Sirius cracha une insulte peu élégante à la Slytherin qui était comme toujours entourée d'un groupe d'abrutis particulièrement amusés par la situation. Dans la tête de Sirius en revanche, l'activité subissait comme des accélérations très fortes entrecoupées de passages à vide. Il tourna les yeux vers l'affiche alors qu'à présent la plupart de ses camarades n'osaient pas le regarder ou tentaient de réprimer un sourire. Il vit Remus, plus blanc que jamais, revenir vers lui :

"Viens Padfoot, on ferait mieux d'aller…"

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait plus, il fonça vers le mur tandis que les élèves s'écartaient de son chemin, et se pétrifia subitement. Comment… ? Il se décomposa intérieurement au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les mots inscrit en grosses lettres sur le parchemin. Il s'agissait de la lettre de sa mère, qui disait :

« Sirius,

La déception que tu m'as toujours inspirée s'est aujourd'hui muée en dégoût. Grâce à ton escapade de cet été, tu n'existes plus dans la glorieuse histoire des Blacks que comme brûlure au bas de notre arbre généalogique. J'ai mis trop de temps à comprendre que la vermine rejoindrait la vermine et que si tu traînais avec ce Potter c'est qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Tu as choisi de trahir ton sang, tu as longtemps été la honte de cette famille, aujourd'hui tu n'es qu'un bâtard sans famille.» (2)

Et cela continuait encore sur une demi-page : toute la hargne, toutes les inepties que Walburga Black avait à débiter sur « son fils », avant d'imposer sa fière signature. Sirius ne finit même pas de lire ce qui était écrit. Il resta là, à fixer un point vague, l'esprit embué. Il essayait presque de se mentir en se disant que non, ce n'était pas arrivé, qu'il ne se trouvait pas là au milieu de son école, face à la plus grande humiliation qui puisse jamais lui être faite en public. Une colère sourde commença à s'insinuer en lui, une envie de hurler, de frapper. Cette rage s'emparait de la partie de lui qui mourrait de honte, qui avait envie de disparaître dans la masse. Il n'était pas blessé, ni même peiné par les mots qu'il venait de lire. Il ne savait que trop bien à quoi s'attendre de sa mère. Non, ce qui le rendait fou de rage, c'était le fait que tout le château puisse être au courant, c'était l'humiliation imposée par … par qui d'ailleurs ? James, Remus et Peter s'efforçaient déjà de décoller l'affiche par tous les moyens mais rien à faire, elle ne bougeait pas. Sirius, lui, était loin de tout cela. Il s'était maintenant retourné vers l'agglutination d'élèves qui l'entourait, les défiants du regard pour leur faire comprendre que quiconque tenterait un mot, une expression ou une pensée en rapport avec ce qu'ils venaient de voir, se retrouveraient aussitôt six pieds sous terre. Il tentait de conserver une dignité et un calme apparent, mais il sentait ses poings se serrer et ses muscles se contracter. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, James lui lançait sans cesse de petits regards, ne sachant pas comment réagir, pas plus que Lupin ou Pettigrew.

Harker se trouvait toujours dans les escaliers, entourée de ses acolytes. Elle savourait le spectacle avec délectation. Le reste des élèves tentait quant à eux de s'éloigner le plus possible de la scène, à présent. Une voix rauque retentit, celle-là même de Sirius, mais il ne la reconnaissait pas :

- Je vous préviens, je trouverai la personne responsable, et vous n'avez même pas idée de ce que je lui ferai subir.

- Fais attention Black, tu deviens encore plus risible qu'avant !

- Je pourrais te soupçonner d'avoir voulu combler ta pathétique existence Harker, mais il te manque les aptitudes et l'intelligence suffisante pour avoir..

- Pour avoir quoi Mr Black ?

Filch fit son entrée en scène, Misses Norris dans les bras, l'air plus mauvais que jamais.

"Menace envers ses camarades, je retire 5 points à Gryffindor. Et bien ? Que se passe t-il Black ? Vous n'aimez pas la nouvelle décoration du château ? Il est vrai qu'il est dommage que toutes les autres affiches ne soient pas de la même taille que celle-là, mais il ne fallait pas trop en faire."

Sirius sentit un grondement sourd rugir à l'intérieur de lui. Il pâlit. Serait-il possible que ce soit Filch qui… ? C'est alors que derrière la lignée d'élèves qui s'était figée sous les menaces, il vit passer Snape. Ce fut comme un déclic, une certitude. Qui d'autre ? Filch continuait à débiter son venin lorsque le professeur McGonagall l'interrompit en plein : « regrettable incident pour… ».

"Mr Filch ! Je vous prierais d'aller chercher le professeur Flitwick afin qu'il règle le problème. Black, vous venez avec moi."

Elle avait parlé d'un ton sec et irréfutable, avec cependant une pointe de douceur lorsqu'elle s'était adressé au Gryffindor – bien que seuls les spécialistes aient pu s'en apercevoir. Le concierge ne fit pas une moue et fila droit. Le groupe des élèves s'éparpilla sous les ordres de la femme, et seuls Sirius et ses trois camarades de chambre restèrent dans le Hall.

"Je veux aller manger, lança Sirius alors que ses cheveux revenaient à leur état naturel."

Il était sur la défensive.

"Vous mangerez ensuite. Pour le moment, j'aimerais que vous me suiviez car j'ai à vous parler."

Il regarda ses amis. Remus lui fit un signe approbateur de la tête. James demanda à accompagner son ami.

"Désolée Potter, répondit le professeur. Il s'agit d'un entretien privé. Votre camarade vous rejoindra dans peu de temps."

Peter partit vers la Grande Salle, suivi de Remus qui regarda Sirius de son air le plus réconfortant, tandis que James lui donnait une brève pression sur l'épaule en signe de solidarité. Sirius ne broncha pas, bien qu'il leur en soit reconnaissant.

Il suivit McGonagall dans le château, renfrogné, sombre. Il revoyait Snape passer devant lui. Il l'avait à peine regardé, mais Sirius avait lu la satisfaction sur son visage et en un éclair de seconde il avait compris. Il ne savait pas encore comment Snape avait pu entrer en possession de la lettre. Il essayait de repenser aux circonstances. Quelle était la dernière fois où il avait fait attention à cette lettre ?

"Le directeur a demandé à vous voir dès qu'il a appris ce qui se passait."

_La bibliothèque._

"Croyez-bien que nous trouverons qui est responsable de ceci Sirius. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas l'élève le plus respectable de cette école mais personne n'a le droit d'agir de la sorte, quelle que soit la chose que vous lui ayez faite."

Sirius revint à ce qui se disait.

- Ce que j'ai fait ? gronda t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- Comme je le disais, vous n'êtes pas l'élève le plus responsable. Vous avez fait à vos petits camarades nombre de choses répréhensibles, pointa t-elle d'un ton légèrement accusateur. Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de méchant au fond et rien n'excuse le comportement fâcheux du « farceur ».

- Ca m'est égal. Le château a besoin d'animation, c'est tombé sur moi. Ca n'arrivera pas deux fois.

Sirius parlait d'une voix dure, et il ne pensait pas exactement ce qu'il disait. Cela n'arriverait pas deux fois, c'était une certitude, car il trouverait un moyen de se venger de Snape. McGonagall semblait lire dans ses pensées, car alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda fixement :

"Ecoutez Black, je commence à vous connaître. Je sais ce qui trotte dans votre tête en ce moment et c'est bien pour cela que le directeur tient à vous voir. Laissez au personnel de cet établissement le soin de régler le problème. Le coupable sera puni en conséquence, croyez-le."

Il avait regardé la lettre posée dans son sac. Il était même presque prêt à l'ouvrir, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Et à ce moment là, James lui avait donné un coup de coude.

- Black !

- Oui ? Oui je vous ai entendu professeur.

La femme se redressa, sans doute peu convaincue. Elle annonça un mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée puis pris congé. Sirius monta les escaliers puis frappa à la porte du directeur, qui l'invita chaleureusement à entrer et à s'asseoir. Sirius n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de s'entretenir avec Dumbledore. Ce devait être la troisième fois depuis qu'il était entré à Hogwarts.

- Un bonbon ?

- Non merci, Monsieur.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison. C'est le professeur Cuizin-Surpriz qui me les a offerts à la rentrée, je n'ai pas encore osé y toucher. Ceci reste entre nous bien entendu, ajouta Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

La lettre avait pu tomber à ce moment là sans que Sirius n'y prenne garde. Il ne voyait que ça. Et Snape se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement, le nez gras plongé dans un stupide bouquin. C'était lui, nul doute possible.

Dumbledore restait silencieux, comme s'il laissait à Sirius le temps de compléter son cheminement personnel. Il ne se remit à parler que lorsque ce dernier releva la tête.

- Je suis embêté par cette situation Sirius, dit-il très calmement. J'essai de me mettre à ta place et d'imaginer ta réaction.

- Je vais bien, coupa l'élève.

- Oui, oui je me doutais que tu dirais cela. Pourtant, je ne pense pas que tu ailles aussi bien que tu le prétends.

Sirius resta silencieux. Dumbledore croisa les mains devant ses lunettes en demi-cercle. Il avait l'air pensif.

- C'est un affront très grave que tu viens de subir. Il ne fait aucun doute que la personne qui a mis en place cette « petite plaisanterie » cherchait à te blesser.

- Je ne suis pas blessé ! se défendit l'intéressé.

- Si tu le dis, alors je te crois. Mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu me réponds d'un ton aussi agressif, si tel est le cas ?

La réplique bloqua Sirius. Il ressentait encore si profondément la colère de l'humiliation, et à présent c'était contre le directeur qu'il était en colère. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Il se tut pendant de longues minutes alors que son esprit vadrouillait d'un sentiment à un autre.

"Vous devez savoir que ma mère est…"

Dumbledore lui sourit en signe d'encouragement. Sirius reprit d'un ton assez dur :

- Je n'aime pas parler de ma famille, je ne me suis jamais senti comme appartenant à elle et je suis fier de ne pas être comme la plupart d'entre eux. Ce que ma mère pense de moi m'indiffère, et ce qu'elle m'a écrit dans cette lettre ne me touche pas, ce sont des mots que j'attendais.

- Mais ?

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

Sirius eu la sensation que son directeur avait très bien compris qu'il mentait, mais ce dernier ne le fit pas remarquer.

"As-tu une idée de qui aurait pu trouver cette lettre personnelle pour s'en servir de la sorte ?"

Le Gryffindor réfléchit à sa réponse.

- J'ai plusieurs idées, mais on accuse pas les personnes sans preuve n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, ton raisonnement est juste. Cependant, pour obtenir des preuves autant faut-il savoir où les chercher. C'est pourquoi je te pose cette question.

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

Sirius ne savait plus trop pourquoi il mentait. Il savait que si Dumbledore ou un quelconque autre professeur démasquait le coupable, il le punirait sévèrement. Mais ce ne serait jamais suffisant pour une vermine comme Snape.

- Bien. Alors je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps. Tu peux aller rejoindre tes camarades pour le repas. Les professeurs se chargent d'enlever les affiches. Si jamais une idée te venait en tête, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

- D'accord Monsieur. Merci.

- Je garde les bonbons en attendant. Il faut toujours user des arguments les plus convaincant pour empêcher les coupables de réitérer.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, Sirius tenta de poser ses pensées. Il savait que la vengeance n'était pas la meilleure solution au fond de lui, mais l'affront était trop énorme pour le laisser passer. D'un autre côté, si Snape voyait combien il était perturbé et touché par la situation, cela ne renforcerait que son plaisir. Il était hors de question de lui laisser cette satisfaction, pas plus qu'à quiconque. Sa décision fut prise. Il n'allait pas faire comme si rien ne se passait, d'autant qu'il était difficile d'échapper à toutes les affiches qui étaient apparues dans le château. Il allait simplement agir comme si cela ne le touchait pas le moins du monde. Il prétendrait même n'avoir aucune idée de qui avait pu manigancer tout cela. Mais il n'en resterait sûrement pas là, et bien qu'il ne sache pas encore comment il allait faire pour se venger, il imaginait déjà les pires tortures à infliger à son ennemi.

Arrivé près du Hall, il s'arrêta un instant, les yeux rivés sur le bout d'affiche géante qu'il voyait. Il sourit. Après tout, il avait fait ça des milliers de fois. Chaque fois qu'il était chez lui, depuis des années, il avait appris à faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Il s'était forgé une carapace qui avait peu à peu disparue lorsqu'il se trouvait à Hogwarts, mais qu'il était capable de reconstituer comme s'il s'agissait d'une seconde nature. Il rangea donc sa rancœur au fond d'un tiroir et sortit sa panoplie du Sirius prêt à faire la fête. Et puis, rien qu'à l'idée de la blague du soir, son moral remontait au plus haut point. Il fit donc reprendre leur couleur rose à ses cheveux, s'arma de son air le plus fier, et entra dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il parcourait les rangs pour rejoindre ses amis, les regards se tournèrent plus ou moins vers lui, mais il ne montra aucune marque d'attention. Il s'assit à côté de Remus, demanda à Peter de lui servir de la purée pendant qu'il attrapait une cuisse de poulet, et se mit à dévorer son repas. James le regardait d'un œil surpris.

"Un problème Prongs ? demanda Sirius."

James s'enquit alors de la façon dont c'était passé l'entretient avec McGonagall.

"Très bien. Dumbledore a voulu me voir aussi. C'est fou comme les gens deviennent attentionnés quand ils pensent que tu as un problème. En tout cas, j'aimerais pas être à la place du petit plaisantin !"

Sirius avait dit cela du ton le plus sûr qui soit, et il avait ponctué sa phrase par un petit rire bien placé. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux trois autres pour comprendre que le sujet était clos et que toute cette histoire ne faisait que commencer.

Exceptionnellement, en raison du bal, les élèves finirent leurs cours à 16 heures ce jour là. Les quatre Gryffindors remontèrent donc dans leur dortoir. Tout d'abord parce-qu'ils fallaient qu'ils se préparent pour le bal, mais surtout pour s'occuper des dernières préparations avant de lancer le compte à rebours du plan « Fête des Morts ». L'idée était tout simplement grandiose.

Alors que James et Sirius revenaient un jour d'une retenue avec Filch, ils en étaient arrivés à râler à propos des injustices dont ils étaient victimes – souvent à raison tout de même, comme le leur avait remarqué Remus. L'idée avait alors cheminée jusqu'à ce que :

- Et si on tentait un pari complètement fou ? avait dit James.

- Parle ! ordonna Sirius. Ou tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances. (il reçut un oreiller dans la tête)

- Imaginez qu'on trouve un moyen pour accéder aux sabliers des Maisons.

- C'est très simple mon cher James, tu tournes à droite après l'entrée du château. (deuxième oreiller)

- Je disais donc, avant que cet idiot ne m'interrompe, qu'on pourrait trouver un accès _magique_ aux sabliers, et trouver un stratagème pour y mettre notre petite touche personnelle.

- Comme ? demanda Remus, qui semblait tout aussi sceptique qu'intéressé.

- Je sais ! s'écria Sirius. On pourrait faire punir les Slytherins à la place des Gryffindors !

- A la place de toutes les autres maisons pendant qu'on y est, renchérit Lupin comme si de toute manière il n'était plus à ça prêt.

- Génial ! Tu es tout simplement génial Moony, et je n'utilise pas un mot de la même racine que « génie » pour rien !!

Si l'idée n'était au départ qu'un simple fantasme totalement irréalisable pour les quatre garçons, Peter les avait bien vite décidé que s'ils étaient arrivés à quelque chose pour la carte, ils trouveraient un moyen pour ça aussi. Et finalement, tout s'était avéré beaucoup plus simple que prévu. Ce qui revient à dire que toute leur imagination et leur savoir-faire fut de mise pour l'événement car il en resterait historique dans l'histoire de leur scolarité. Sans que les honneurs ne leur soient donnés ouvertement, bien sûr.

Alors que Peter était parti se préparer dans la salle de bain, et qu'ils étaient maintenant au calme, James en profita pour lancer le sujet qu'il avait voulu aborder depuis l'incident lié aux affiches. Lui qui d'ordinaire était si prompt devant l'école entière, prit des pincettes pour parler à son ami du sujet qui avait depuis longtemps été catalogué comme « tabou ». Comme le voulait la coutume, il vint s'avachir sur le lit de Sirius – et par conséquent, sur Sirius lui-même. Ce dernier sentit la discussion sérieuse arriver.

- Bon, mon ptit chien fou, faut qu'on parle ! plaisanta James comme il le faisait souvent dans ce genre d'occasion.

- Hmm, fit le concerné.

- J'imagine que ce qui s'est passé ne te laisse pas de marbre…

Sirius haussa les sourcils. Il ne laissait pas la tâche facile à son ami. Timidement, Remus prit la parole en venant s'asseoir au pied du lit :

- Tu as peut-être une idée de qui à fait ça ?

- J'ai une idée Moony, comme tu en as sûrement une malgré l'air que tu donnes. Mais je crois qu'on ne devrait pas parler de ça maintenant, tu es beaucoup trop fatigué et moi je ne suis pas d'humeur, je préfère penser à ce soir.

- Je suis fatigué depuis 3 jours déjà, ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera d'aider mon ami.

Sirius fit un grand sourire avant d'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux blonds de son « ptit loup ». En langage siriusien cela voulait dire « merci de t'occuper de moi ». Il leur expliqua donc qu'il se moquait éperdument du contenu de la lettre de sa mère, mais le fait qu'elle ait été ainsi rendue publique l'humiliait comme cela aurait été le cas pour chacun d'eux si ça leur été arrivé.

- Snape le paiera, je le promets ! Je n'sais pas encore comment, mais j'aurais ma revanche.

- Tu ne crois pas que la meilleure solution serait de le dénoncer auprès de Dumbledore ou d'un prof ? demanda Remus sans grande conviction.

- Tu parles ! Je peux régler mes problèmes seuls. Et puis ils lui feraient quoi ?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire Sirius ? Es-tu déjà sûr qu'il s'agit bien de lui ?

- De qui d'autre ? répondit James.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde dans ce château.

Sirius se redressa comme pour expliquer la chose à un enfant :

- Ecoute Moony, je sais ce que tu penses de notre « relation » avec Snape même si tu ne le dis pas souvent. Mais avoue que c'est lui qui a lancé les hostilités et à côté de lui on passerait presque pour Merlin. L'autre jour on était à la bibliothèque, la lettre de ma mère était encore dans mon sac. Quand James m'a donné un coup de coude, elle a très bien pu tomber sans que j'en m'en rende compte. Et devines qui se trouvait justement à quelques mètres de là ?

- C'est possible, je l'admets. Mais il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes à la bibliothèque. Ne te méprend pas Padfoot, je suis de ton avis, moi aussi je pense que c'est Snape le coupable, mais ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tant que tu n'en es pas sûr, tu ne peux pas…

- Alors selon toi, coupa Sirius, il suffit que je me présente à lui, que je lui demande si c'est bien lui qui a fait ça et il me servira ses aveux sur un plateau d'argent ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tu ne me laisses jamais finir mes phrases. Et de toute façon tu es déjà parti dans ton idée. La vengeance n'est pas la solution !

Sirius savait que Remus commençait à perdre patience. Non pas qu'il ait élevé le ton ou même qu'il ait l'air irrité. C'était dans son regard, celui qui avait don de faire culpabiliser Sirius lorsqu'il s'emportait un peu trop. James coupa court.

- Ecoute Moony, moi aussi je crois que c'est Snape le coupable, mais peu importe le fait que Sirius ait raison ou tort, c'est notre ami, il a été offensé et on se doit de le défendre, tout comme si quelque chose t'arrivait nous te défendrions.

- Je le sais James, vous avez tous tellement fait pour moi et vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissant m…

- On le sait aussi Mumus (il tiqua). Tu crois qu'on a pas compris que tu supportais nos caractères de chien parce-que tu te sens redevable ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Parle pour toi Padfoot ! J'ai pas un caractère de chien moi ! se défendit James.

Il était rare que les garçons aient ce genre de discussion à cœur ouvert. Tous se rendaient compte de cette espèce de lien tenu au silence qui s'était tissé entre eux, mais en parler ce n'était pas vraiment leur truc. Remus baissa la tête. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard tandis que Peter revenait de la salle de bain.

- Je te dis ça parce-que je le pense vraiment Moony, pas pour te gêner, continua Sirius.

- Je sais.

Peter ne comprenait pas trop dans quoi il arrivait, mais il avait l'air très élégant dans sa robe de bal. Il s'assit également sur le lit de Sirius, qui se mit à râler en disant que tout allait finir par s'effondrer.

- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Peter.

- On parlait de Snape, répondit James. De la façon dont on pourrait se venger de ce qu'il a fait à Padfoot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

- Parfois je me demande si tu es vraiment stupide ou si c'est juste un air que tu te donnes, lança Sirius assez froidement.

- Les affiches Wormtail ! Tu sais bien, celles qui parcourent le château depuis midi, continua James.

- Ah ! s'exclama Peter. Et vous pensez que c'est Snape ?

- Qui d'autre ? dit Lupin dans une sorte de râle.

- Bon ! Assez parlé de ça ! cria Sirius. J'en ai pas encore fini, mais j'aurai bien l'occasion de le faire souffrir un peu ce soir. Sans compter que les Slytherins vont s'en prendre plein la figure et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter pleinement !

La discussion sérieuse était close. Comme d'habitude, Sirius savait qu'ils s'en étaient tous sortis avec des non-dits. Mais ce soir, il voulait vraiment profiter du bal pour faire toutes sortes de bêtises qui retomberaient sur le compte de la maison ennemie. Au pire des cas, les professeurs seraient forcés de remettre les compteurs à zéro, puisque jamais ils n'arriveraient à savoir combien de points précis chaque maison avait fait perdre à l'autre. Tout le génie était là.

James et Sirius se préparèrent chacun à leur tour tandis que Remus était parti rejoindre Mme Pomfrey à l'infirmerie. Ils utilisèrent la cape d'invisibilité pour filer jusqu'aux sabliers de l'école. Peter les devançait histoire d'éviter les collisions qui auraient pu avoir lieu avec d'autres élèves qui se seraient vus frappés par le vide. Et puis, lui tout seul, on ne le soupçonnerait jamais de manigancer quelque chose de peu sorcier. Arrivés sur les lieux du « crime » ils attendirent que le hall soit vide pour lancer un sortilège de Confusion un peu personnalisé. En apparence cela ne changeait rien, il fallait donc tester. Ils traversèrent un couloir voisin et alors qu'un Hufflepuff passait, James envoya un sort de Croc-en-jambe. Filch, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, pris immédiatement Peter pour fautif, puisqu'il ne vit que lui. « 5 points de moins aux stupides Gryffindors » fut la sentence qui tomba. Peter se fit renvoyer dans ses dortoirs sans demander son reste tandis que James et Sirius retournaient aux sabliers. Les grains rouge destinés au Gryffindors étaient restés bien en place, par contre 5 petits grains vert étaient tombés de celui des Slytherins. Pas besoin de plus de preuve, tout avait fonctionné comme prévu, et ils s'en félicitèrent.

A 19 heures précises, Flitwick fit claironner sa baguette pour annoncer le début officiel du Bal d'Halloween 1976. Sirius, en parfait gentleman, était allé chercher sa cavalière devant sa salle commune – bien qu'en réalité il ait prétendu être arrivé là totalement par hasard (les élèves n'étant pas censés connaître l'emplacement des salles communes adverses). Il avait laissé James se débrouiller avec Hamill qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, était magnifique ce soir là. Peter lui, attendait Waston dans le Grand Hall. Jusqu'au dernier moment Sirius avait caché à ses amis qui l'accompagnerait pour le bal. Seul indice de dernière minute : elle ne faisait pas parti des Gryffindors. L'excitation dû à la soirée mémorable qui se préparait lui avait presque fait oublier l'histoire des affiches, qui avaient pu être retirées à temps, même celle du Hall. Malheur à Snape s'il le croisait cependant, mais qui serait assez stupide et inconscient pour vouloir partager sa soirée de toute façon ?

à suivre...

(1) Nous savons tous que les images sorcières s'animent parfois un peu trop … (rires)

(2) Merci à Cram pour la rédaction de cette lettre qui est beaucoup mieux que ma version de départ !


	5. Chapter 4 part 2 This is Halloween

et voilà la suite illico presto

* * *

Chapitre 4, suite

Lorsque Sirius arriva dans la Grande Salle avec ses cheveux roses au bras d'Eve Wood (3), les discussions semblèrent s'amplifier. Un bon nombre de filles lancèrent à la Ravenclaw des regards outrés et se mirent à médire sur elle. Comment pouvait-elle mériter d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un de la classe de Sirius Black ? Ce dernier se contrefichait bien de toutes ces bécasses depuis belle lurette. A dire vrai, il n'y avait jamais fait vraiment attention. Celles qui l'intéressaient n'étaient pas celles qui n'attendaient qu'un claquement de doigt de sa part pour accourir. Ce soir au contraire, il était fier d'être en compagnie de l'illuminée de service qui, au final, s'avérait être beaucoup plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Outre le fait qu'elle porte une robe en froufrous noire et bleue assez particulière, il commençait même à apprécier vraiment sa compagnie. Il la trouvait toujours à des balais de la réalité, mais pour le moment il s'en contentait parfaitement. Il affichait son habituel air supérieur alors qu'Eve se faisait toute timide. Le contraste était frappant, si bien que James dû se retenir de rire lorsqu'il les vit arriver. En fait, il avait plutôt l'air abasourdi.

- Je pensais pas que tu me prendrais au sérieux ! s'exclama t-il.

- A propos de quoi mon cher Prongs ? éluda Sirius. Tu es ravissante Kate, ce soir.

- Ne suis-je pas toujours ravissante ? plaisanta cette dernière.

Pour toute réponse Sirius lui fit un sourire éloquent. Ils papotèrent quelques minutes de choses et d'autres puis Peter finit par se joindre à eux avec sa cavalière. Ils se servirent allégrement à boire et Sirius décida au bout de quelques verres qu'il était temps de commencer à se charger du cas Slytherin. De toute façon, il savait – et c'était bien là le but du plan – que les soirs de bal, les débordements allaient bon train. Il n'imaginait même pas combien la maison ennemie pourrait perdre de points ! Le record des points négatifs serait-il battus ? Les paris étaient ouverts.

Cependant, autre chose travaillait l'esprit du Gryffindor : Snape. Lorsqu'il aurait fini de faire des siennes dans la Grande Salle, il serait temps de partir à la recherche de l'ennemi pour une petite confrontation durant laquelle il comptait bien lui faire payer une infime partie de ce que serait sa vengeance finale.

Alors qu'il s'était lancé dans une danse entraînante à laquelle Eve participait d'une manière qu'on pourrait qualifier « d'originale » pour rester poli, Sirius vit que James cherchait désespérément à amener Lily sur la piste. Et comme d'habitude, celle-ci l'envoyait balader. Il ne s'y prenait vraiment pas de la bonne manière. Un cercle s'était formé autour des danseurs et Sirius se plaisait à sentir la bonne humeur regagner son cœur. Mais la joie ne fut que de courte durée, aussitôt remplacée par une haine palpable. Snape venait d'entrer dans le champ de vision du Gryffindor. En soit, la réaction à l'action entraînant une animosité foudroyante ne pouvait que découler d'une logique implacable. En pratique, elle était décuplée par l'adition d'une autre tête Slytherinesque à celle de l'ennemi. Snape était non seulement venu au bal, mais en plus, il avait une cavalière. Sirius sortit de la piste en trombe pour aller se chercher à boire. Ses muscles bouillaient de rage tandis qu'un poids se formait dans son estomac. Il était écœuré. Malloy ! Comment Malloy pouvait venir au bal avec ce, ce … Les mots ne venaient même plus. Traîner avec lui était déjà une situation sur laquelle il avait tenté de faire l'impasse pour en arriver à apprécier la Slytherin, mais là ce n'était plus de son ressort. James avait raison depuis le départ, elle ne valait pas mieux que tous ces abrutis pavanant aux couleurs de Salazar.

Sirius se terra dans un coin de table, les yeux rivés sur l'ennemi. Il tentait de retrouver son calme, sa force de pensée, mais c'était comme si tout était vide. Tout ce qu'il voyait était la cible et si la colère semblait s'apaiser, ce n'était là le fruit que d'un ardent travail d'imagination visant à faire subir les pires horreurs à Snape. L'animal attendant le moment idéal pour s'attaquer à sa proie. Seulement, Sirius n'était pas du genre patient lorsque tant d'émotions parcouraient ses veines.

James le sortit de son état de transe en venant lui parler de Lily.

- Elle est infernale ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue avec elle !

- Moi non plus, grommela le pris à témoin.

- Enfin, je lui demande juste une danse ! Tu vas pas me dire que je suis si repoussant que ça ? Non, oublie la question, je préfère ne pas connaître la réponse…

Sirius parvint à sourire suite à la dernière remarque de James.

- Tu t'y prends mal c'est tout. Si tu es trop après elle, ça l'agace ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle veut te faire croire. Essai de la rendre jalouse ou d'être distant…

- C'est bien ce que j'essai de faire, je te signale ! Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu au bal avec Hamill ?

- Parce-qu'Evans n'a pas voulu venir avec toi.

- C'est un détail.

James observait dans la direction de Lily. Sirius savait bien que ça lui faisait du mal qu'elle ne réponde pas à ses avances, mais il fallait dire qu'il y montrait une telle maladresse que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Vu de l'extérieur on aurait pu croire qu'il considérait la jeune fille comme un trophée qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné, qu'il en faisait un caprice. C'est sans doute pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte. Lily était l'une des élèves les plus populaires de l'école, tout comme James. Ils auraient formé un couple parfait, mais James n'avait pas encore compris qu'il lui fallait agir avec un peu moins de prétention et de m'as-tu-vu. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas encore assimilées à propos des filles. Pourtant Sirius était certain que Lily l'aimait bien… « ça viendra », comme il disait souvent.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Prongs, soit plus humble avec elle…

- Je vais pas me mettre à ses pieds non plus !

- Là n'est pas la question. Il suffit juste de lui faire croire que tu es prêt à faire des efforts, et pour ça, il faut faire un peu semblant ou en faire vraiment. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

- Y a qu'à te regarder… se moqua son ami.

- Ne vient pas m'embêter avec tes histoires à l'eau de rose si c'est pour te foutre de moi !

- Hey ! Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Padfoot ? T'as pas l'air bien…

- Je suis extatique, ça se voit pas ?

Sirius fit une grimace ridicule avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse de nouveau lorsqu'il surprit Snape, Malloy, Harker et des septièmes années de Slytherin en pleine discussion à l'autre bout de la salle. Apparemment, James avait suivi son mouvement de tête.

- C'est toujours à cause de Snape, pas vrai ?

- Hmhmh…

- Alors en piste ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?!

- Ce que je dis de quoi, je ne vais pas l'attaquer devant les profs.

- Et ben, t'es un peu lent d'esprit ce soir… c'est à cause des cheveux roses ? Je te signale que nous n'avons pas monté un plan pour rien. Il est temps de faire perdre des points à ces _chers_ Slytherins !

James avait le regard plus brillant que jamais. Sirius n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à s'amuser, tant il se sentait encore en colère. Mais après tout, quoi de meilleur comme défoulement que de dévaster la Salle au compte de son ennemi ? Revigoré par cette pensée, et l'esprit vengeur axé au plus haut, il se leva d'un bond et fonça vers Filch qui se trouvait dans un coin.

"Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques cette histoire avec Wood, lança James prit au dépourvu."

Il se précipita derrière Sirius qui accostait déjà le vilain.

"Bonsoir, cher ami, dit-il de sa voix la plus charmante en faisant une courbette. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?"

James s'arrêta net, retenant son fou rire. Filch, lui, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

"Le rose a dû vous faire perdre les quelques neurones qui traînaient encore dans votre cervelle de Gryffindor, Black. Je vous retire 5 points pour votre impertinence. Maintenant, déguerpissez de ma vue."

Sirius se redressa et prit une mine offensée.

- Cette réponse me blesse au plus profond, croyez-le. Cependant, pardon de vous décevoir mais, je m'adressais à Misses Norris, pas à vous.

- Encore 5 points de moins Black. Continuez comme ça, je commence à m'amuser.

- Voilà ce qu'on récolte en essayant de semer la paix, répondit Sirius d'un ton dramatique en se retournant vers James. Je ne voulais qu'une danse amicale… et je me fais lâchement repousser…

- Va donc demander une danse amicale au calmar Sirius, je suis sur qu'il fera une meilleure cavalière ! lança James en pouffant.

- 10 points en moins Messieurs. Dommage que votre pathétisme ne vous désole pas autant qu'il m'apitoie, je serais enfin débarrassé de votre présence. Encore une provocation et c'est la retenue. Filez d'ici.

Sirius haussa les épaules et retourna auprès de James.

- Il était pas en forme ce soir le vioque, lança ce dernier. Mais je dois avouer qu'au fil des ans il acquiert un certain vocabulaire.

- T'en fais pas, c'était juste pour le chauffer un peu. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses héhé !

Sirius se sentit revivre. Il avait décidé de décharger toute sa haine sur les pauvres abrutis qui peuplaient ce château, et il y en avait en pagaille. Les deux amis se débrouillèrent pour déclencher une bagarre entre des Hufflepuff, renverser du jus de citrouille sur la robe de d'une Ravenclaw plus stupide que Filch et sa famille réunie – à se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans cette maison – ainsi que tout un tas d'autres actions plus distrayantes les unes que les autres. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient lancé les hostilités, les débordements commencèrent à aller bon train. Les points s'envolaient de ci de là pour la plus grande joie des instigateurs du plan « Fêtes des Morts ». Filch ne savait plus où donner de la tête, si bien que plusieurs professeurs vinrent à son secours.

Sirius marmonna à James :

- Ca me déprime tout de même, de me dire que grâce à nous, Filch est en état de jubilation…

- Ouais, mais ça va pas durer longtemps.

Sur ce, James envoya un sortilège de croc-en-jambe au concierge qui s'étala de tout son long sur Ripper. Tout ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène explosèrent de rire.

"Pauvre Ripper, murmura Sirius, il ne méritait pas ça !"

James s'échappa subtilement alors que Filch se relevait en pestant, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un complot contre sa pauvre personne. Sirius, lui, fila derrière un attroupement d'élèves apparemment en pleine discussion. Le coup était mal calculé, car il se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement d'Harker qui était en train de faire l'apologie de Durmstang, une école étrangère qui permettait l'enseignement de la magie noire. Snape, Malloy, et tous ceux qui l'entouraient paraissaient approuver le discours. Le Gryffindor sentit cette colère sourde remonter en lui. Il voulait leur lancer un sort, n'importe lequel, mais juste à ce moment là, Snape se leva de table en prétextant aller chercher à boire. L'occasion était trop belle. Sirius le suivit de loin. Seulement Snape passa à côté du buffet sans même s'arrêter. Il traversa la pièce et sortit de la Grande Salle. Sirius joignit discrètement son pas jusque dans un couloir des cachots. Il avait repris sa couleur naturelle de cheveux histoire de conserver sa dignité dans le duel qu'il s'apprêtait à déclencher.

Lentement, il pointa sa baguette sur le Slytherin, pas encore décidé sur le sort qu'il allait lancer. Mais au moment où il s'exécuta, sa baguette lui vola de la main. Snape avait été d'une rapidité foudroyante pour le contrer.

"Tu es d'une discrétion lamentable mon pauvre Black ! Un Géant imbibé d'alcool aurait fait moins de bruit que toi."

Sirius plongea pour récupérer son bien tandis que Snape tentait de l'atteindre :

- Tu as raison, ce sera beaucoup plus drôle de cette manière. Je suis lassé de gagner trop vite à ce genre de jeu.

- Pourtant c'est ton élément de t'attaquer aux gens en traître. Belles prouesses durant le Bal, tu es aussi pitoyable que Potter.

- Je remarque là toute la finesse de ta sournoiserie. Tu m'avais repéré depuis le discours d'Harker, mais tu as préféré prétexter un truc bidon pour me traîner jusqu'ici…

- Exactement, et tu m'as suivi comme le bon toutou docile que tu es.

_- Petrificus totalus _! cria Sirius dans la seconde, tiquant malgré lui sur l'expression employée.

Snape évita le sort d'un millimètre et en renvoya un aussitôt. Sirius sauta derrière une armure.

- Je suppose que tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui, Snivellus… Mais tu devais bien t'attendre à ce que je ne te laisse pas t'en tirer comme ça !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de quelqu'un comme toi Black, mais tu tentes de le prouver d'une façon bien peu efficace. Ma petite surprise ne semble pas t'avoir fait rire, tu m'en vois navré.

Sirius serrait les dents. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés de rage. C'était comme si la situation s'inversait. Pour la première fois il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle face à cet adversaire.

"Tu n'as pas idée de la souffrance que tu vas encourir Snape ! Tout le monde est bien trop occupé avec le bal pour se soucier de ce qui se passe ici et je t'assure que tu ne t'en tireras pas sans avoir supplié pour ta vie."

Snape explosa d'un rire froid qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu. Sirius sortit de derrière la statue, le regard meurtrier. Ils avaient tous deux la main serrée sur leur baguette, prêt à s'affronter d'un instant à l'autre. Snape avait le regard calculateur.

- Encore des promesses que tu ne comptes pas tenir… ironisa Snape. « Maman » a bien cerné ton incapacité à agir, sous cette verve que tu crois hautement pertinente.

- Ah oui ? Et si nous parlions de cette chère Eileen ? Ne serait-ce pas elle qui t'a offert ta magnifique apparence de Gobelin décrépi ?

Snape était touché. Cette fois c'est lui qui attaqua mais Sirius l'envoya valser contre le mur. Profitant de l'occasion, il courut vers lui en poussant sa baguette du pied tandis qu'il l'attrapait par le col et le soulevait jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent pratiquement nez contre nez.

"Tu crois frapper fort en t'en prenant à mes histoires de famille mais tu n'es pas le seul à posséder des informations dérangeantes. Tes amis les Slytherins seraient sans doute enchantés d'apprendre que ton père est un simple petit Moldu, tu ne crois pas ?!"

La colère monta au visage de Snape. Il se débattit en frappant Sirius, qui fut obligé de lâcher prise. Il récupéra sa baguette à terre et lança un sort que le Gryffindor réussi à parer. Snape tremblait de rage. Il était devenu plus gris que ses caleçons.

- Je vais t'apprendre à ouvrir ta grande gueule de…

_- Récurvite_ ! lança Sirius. Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de te laver la bouche.

Snape commença à cracher des bulles de savon, ce qui amusa beaucoup le jeune Black, comme à chaque fois.

"Et bien que se passe t-il ? Tu pensais être le seul à dénicher des informations personnelles sur les autres ? Oh je dois bien avouer que celle que je détiens n'a pas été facile à trouver, Peter a vraiment été brillant sur ce coup. Qui aurait cru que toutes ses lectures idiotes nous mèneraient un jour à ça ?"

Snape tenta de lancer un nouveau sort à Sirius, qui le contra encore une fois. Il s'étouffait à moitié en crachant du savon.

- C'est ton seul intérêt, parvint-il à dire. Te servir des plus inutiles pour parvenir à tes fins.

- Cela nous ferait donc un point commun. A cela prêt que Peter est mon ami.

- Tu parles ! Ce n'est qu'un faire-valoir qui flatte ton ego et celui de Potter.

Sirius s'était appuyé lestement contre un mur tandis que Snape tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Il faisait durer le plaisir de cette confrontation.

"Dommage que tu n'ais jamais réussi à en trouver un, pas vrai ? En même temps qui pourrait se trouver plus bas que toi sur l'échelle des vermines, je te le demande."

Sirius reçu un sort de plein fouet. Il s'étala par terre, le corps tremblant tandis que du sang lui coulait du front. Le choc avait été si violent qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Snape se dressa au-dessus de lui, la baguette pointée sur son cœur.

"Tu te surestime beaucoup trop Black. Penser que j'allais rester là à m'étouffer sans songer à te prendre par surprise révèle une fois de plus ta stupidité légendaire, couina t-il d'une voix enrouée. Rappelle-moi qui était censé supplier pour sa vie ?"

Sirius était tétanisé. Jamais il n'avait vu la lueur de folie qui parcourait les yeux de Snape en cet instant. Il savait que ce n'étaient pas des mots en l'air, qu'il était capable du pire, là, maintenant. Une seconde s'écoula dans le silence le plus complet.

Soudain une vague de douleur envahit Sirius. Une souffrance comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Il se mit à se tortiller sur le sol alors que tout son corps le brûlait, incapable de réagir à l'attaque. Cela sembla durer des heures entières, puis tout stoppa d'un coup. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sirius, dans un effort qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible, se jeta de toutes ses forces sur Snape qui s'écroula sous son poids. Ce duel n'avait plus rien d'une simple bagarre entre élèves à présent et l'instinct de survie de Sirius avait pris le dessus. Il frappa Snape au visage et lui arracha sa baguette tandis que d'un « accio » il récupérait la sienne, qu'il lui enfonça dans le cou. Il avait le souffle court et le corps entier endolori par le sort dont il venait d'être victime et il se rendait compte à présent que tout ceci le dépassait.

- Pas la peine de demander où tu as appris à user d'un tel sortilège. Si Dumbledore est assez inconscient pour te laisser parcourir les couloirs de cette école, je ne suis pas assez fou pour ne pas réagir.

- Si je n'avais pas stoppé le sortilège tu serais en train de me supplier de t'épargner.

- Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je te remercie pour ta bonté ? Avoue plutôt que tu n'étais pas capable de le faire durer plus longtemps !

- J'attends simplement que tu te décides enfin à ne plus agir comme un lâche et à mettre tes menaces à exécution. Mais c'est un fait, il n'y a rien à attendre de toi, pas plus que de tes pitoyables d'amis qui se trouvent au bal en ce moment. Pour ceux qui s'y trouvent…

Sirius enfonça sa baguette dans la chair de Snape en lui assenant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu essaies subtilement de changer de sujet en espérant récupérer ta baguette pas vrai ?

- Ta clairvoyance m'épate Black.

- Ah oui ? Il est vrai que comparé à la tienne…

- Dis-moi Black, que faisait donc ton ami Lupin avec Mme Pomfresh près du Saule Cogneur ce soir ?

Sirius sentit son cœur rater un battement. Snape profita de l'effet de surprise pour se dégager à moitié de l'étreinte du Gryffindor, mais Sirius tint bon.

"Et bien, Snivellus, toi qui te crois si intelligent, pourquoi n'éclaires-tu pas ma lanterne ?"

Ce dernier reprit sa respiration avant de répondre, pesant ses mots avec prudence.

- Je sais qu'il y a un passage quelque part sous cet arbre et je te promets qu'après m'être débarrassé de toi ce soir, je me chargerai de révéler le petit secret de ton ami…

- Autant faudrait-il que tu le connaisses, coupa Sirius qui sentait son corps s'engourdir.

- Il savait que Snape attendait un moment de faiblesse, qu'il essayait de gagner du temps, de le mettre en colère, sinon pourquoi parler de Lupin ?

- C'est bien mon intention !

- Franchement je suis déçu Snivellus. Une pareille finesse d'esprit réduite à néant par un simple Saule Cogneur… Et ce bon vieux Remus qui n'attend plus que toi… Tu as beau maîtriser la magie noire, ta capacité à relier différents éléments entre eux ne dépasse pas le stade de « faim-manger » ! Quand on pense que la réponse à ton problème é-pi-neux se trouve au bout d'un bâton, avoue que c'est vraiment b…

Sirius reçut un coup dans les côtes. Snape avait réussit à dégager sa main droite et il avait attendu le bon moment pour frapper. La respiration du Gryffindor fut coupée juste le temps nécessaire à Snape pour mettre le doigt sur sa propre baguette. Mais il se redressa aussitôt et le sort que ce dernier venait d'envoyer se perdit dans les ténèbres du couloir, allant frapper une armure qui s'écroula. Sirius renchérit d'un simple « _expelliarmus_ » visant à lui faire gagner du temps pour se mettre à couvert. Bien qu'emporté par une rage sourde, il se savait incapable pour l'instant de faire face à une autre attaque violente de son adversaire. Ce fut à cette seconde précise que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, fit son apparition. Il ne lui fallut que quelques regards pour comprendre ce qui se tramait ici et aussitôt il hurla « BAGARRE DANS LES CACHOTS !! ».

Snape n'attendit pas son reste, il se mit à courir vers sa salle commune tandis que Peeves continuait à brailler en remontant vers la Grande Salle. Tout était une question de rapidité à présent. Sirius se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers un passage qui le fit arriver tout droit sous les Grands Escaliers. Là, il reprit son souffle, essuya sa blessure au front et tenta un air tout à fait naturel. Il n'oublia pas de redonner à ses cheveux une couleur rose bonbon, puis sortit de sous l'escalier alors que Filch filait déjà vers les cachots. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu.

Alors que Sirius rejoignait la Grande Salle, James fit son apparition.

"Bah alors t'étais passé où ? Je me suis retrouvé seul face à McGo qui m'a surpris en train de lancer un sort à un Hufflepuff. Elle m'a retiré 20 points ;)"

James semblait ravi que leur stratagème fonctionne aussi bien. Les Slytherins devaient en être à moins 150 points à l'heure qu'il était. Sirius n'était pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions mais il était hors de question d'expliquer en détail à son ami ce qui venait de se dérouler. Pas pour le moment du moins.

"Oh… disons que je me suis occupé de régler un petit problème personnel. Malheureusement on ne peut jamais être tranquille dans ce château…"

Sirius avait parlé d'un ton dégagé, presque avec nonchalance.

- Tu t'es battu avec Servilus sans moi ? rétorqua James, apparemment vexé.

- Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Peeves nous a coupé en pleine scène romantique. Mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de m'amuser et j'ai laissé à Snape de quoi réfléchir avant de rejoindre la fête.

James parut aussi excité qu'interloqué. Il traîna Sirius sur le parvis de l'école et trouva un coin tranquille.

- Vas-y raconte-moi !

- Oh tu sais, ces choses là ne changent pas beaucoup…

En réalité, Sirius ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Car contrairement à ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, l'affrontement avait été de taille. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne encore pourquoi, une boule s'était formée au creux de son estomac. Quelque chose le tiraillait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

"T'as l'air bizarre Padfoot, t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda James d'un ton timide qu'il prenait rarement."

Sirius se força à sourire et à prendre un ton détaché :

"Parfaitement. Par contre le vieux Snivellus ne pourra plus dire la même chose dès qu'il aura imprimé ce que je lui ai subtilement glissé à l'oreille !"

James fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il aura bientôt l'occasion de prouver ce qu'il vaut en Défense contre les Forces du Mal… répondit Sirius, alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? s'inquiéta James.

- Oh rien de bien important, je lui ai juste dit que s'il s'intéressait autant à Moony, la résolution de son problème épineux se trouvait au bout d'un bâton…

James resta abasourdi quelques secondes, avant de comprendre et de réagir à ce qui venait d'être révélé.

"QUOI ?! Tu lui as dit comment passer sous le Saule Cogneur c'est ça ?! MAIS QUAND ?"

James avait attrapé Sirius par le bras avec brutalité. Sirius avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui déchirer les intestins de l'intérieur. Pourtant il répondit encore de son ton détaché, comme s'il n'était plus maître de ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

- Ca doit faire une petite dizaine de minutes. Ce n'est sûrement pas encore un temps assez long pour que sa cervelle d'attardé en parvienne à une conclusion raisonnable…

- Mais James n'écoutait plus. Il avait lâché son ami et courait déjà comme un dératé en direction du Saule Cogneur. Le cerveau de Sirius s'était comme arrêté. Il ne ressentait plus rien. (4)

C'est dans cet état de vide qu'il décida de remonter dans son dortoir, à des lieues du bal. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'une douleur horrible l'envahisse. C'était comme s'il se faisait broyer de l'intérieur. Aucun mot ne parvenait à son esprit pour expliquer ce sentiment. Il se mit à marcher de long en large dans la chambre, les nerfs à vif. Tout son corps se mettait en alerte, rugissait, rongeait la moindre pensée. Il se sentait nauséeux, comme si une chose non identifiée cherchait à s'extraire de lui. Une chose qui ne lui appartenait pas réellement, mais qui était venue s'accrocher à son estomac.

Oppressé, n'y tenant plus, il ressentit le besoin irrépressible de prendre l'air. Se persuadant que la douleur parcourant ses jambes n'avait rien à voir d'autre que la rapidité avec laquelle il traversait le château, il parvint à l'entrée du Hall. Le bal battait toujours son plein mais Sirius ne regarda même pas dans la direction des festivités. Il fila droit jusque dans le parc du château. Là, il s'arrêta pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, mais un point s'était formé dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à inspirer et se mit soudain à avoir la désagréable sensation d'étouffer. Son esprit était comme vidé de tout. Il était entouré d'un brouillard épais qui l'empêchait de voir clair dans ses émotions, dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'il distingua des éclats de voix, non loin. Voix qu'il reconnut instinctivement malgré l'état secondaire dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il se mit à marcher rapidement jusqu'au Saule Cogneur, sans savoir vraiment par quelle force il y était porté.

- LACHE-MOI POTTER ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS DENONCER ET VOUS NE

- CALME-TOI SNAPE ! cria James. Cesse de proférer tes menaces et raisonne-toi.

Mais Snape était hors de lui. Il présentait des signes caractéristiques de la démence et avait complètement perdu le contrôle de sa personne. Le visage luisant d'animosité, il était en état de choc. James, bien qu'agité aussi, tentait de le calmer sans parvenir à ses fins. Sirius observait la scène comme s'il se trouvait à l'extérieur de lui-même, pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il voyait ni de ce qu'il entendait. Le peu d'informations qui lui parvenaient n'arrivaient pas à s'ancrer dans son esprit. Les mots flottaient comme des nuages dans un ciel orageux. Il décela seulement le fait que James avait rattrapé Snape juste au moment où celui-ci apercevait un loup-garou.

"Vous ne vous en sortirez pas cette fois, Potter ! Le directeur va vous renvoyer"

Snape s'était coupé net.

"Black ! siffla t-il."

Sans même que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il reçut de plein fouet un sort d'expulsion et voltigea trois mètres en arrière. Secoué, il se releva aussitôt et son instinct prit le dessus. James retenait Snape qui se débattait pour récupérer la liberté de sa main – et donc de sa baguette. Sirius se mêla à l'altercation et les sorts commencèrent à fuser dans tous les sens. Chacun en prenait pour son compte mais Snape se fit vite dominer par les forces conjuguées des deux Gryffindors. Pourtant, James faisait son possible pour contrôler les deux partis, s'interposant entre son ami et le Slytherin pour les séparer alors que tous deux semblaient prêt à se livrer une bataille sans mercie. Ce fut un cri extérieur qui les fit revenir à la réalité.

"ARRETEZ CA IMMEDIATEMENT ! hurla la directrice de maison. Vous êtes devenus fous !"

Sirius et Snape s'écartèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre, à contrecœur. Minerva McGonagall paraissait à la fois hors d'elle et atterrée :

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Ils ont essayé de me tuer, dénonça aussitôt le Slytherin dans tous ses états.

- Ce serait t'accorder trop d'importance, cracha Sirius.

- Taisez-vous, ordonna McGonagall. Potter, que se passe t-il ici ?

Sirius avait le souffle coupé. Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. James jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son camarade puis baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à son professeur.

"Et bien… commença t-il. Rien de particulier Madame. Snape nous a attaqués alors nous nous sommes défendus."

James avait parlé d'un ton totalement détaché et naturel, mais McGonagall n'était pas dupe. Sirius respirait comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures. Il lançait des regards haineux aux brindilles d'herbe comme si chacune d'elle lui rappelait le visage de son ennemi.

- Mr Snape ?

- Il ment ! Ce sont eux qui m'ont attaqué, se défendit l'intéressé. Ils ont monté un plan bien rodé, tous ensembles. Pour me tuer.

Sirius poussa une exclamation de mépris. McGonagall perdait patience. Pas étonnant avec tout ce qui avait pu se passer au bal.

- Ceci est une accusation très grave Mr Snape, vous vous en rendez compte ?

- Je n'expose que les faits, répondit celui-ci les yeux exorbités.

- Tu parles ! lança Sirius.

La directrice des Gryffindors se redressa, mains jointes sur l'estomac. Elle jeta un regard bref sur chacun des élèves puis décréta d'un ton rude :

"Ceci n'est plus de mon ressort. Suivez-moi tous les trois chez le directeur."

C'est dans une ambiance des plus tendues que les trois élèves, précédés de leur professeur, parvinrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier tenta de les écouter un à un raconter leur version de l'histoire, sans dire mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à parler tous en même temps, relançant les hostilités.

"J'aimerais avoir assez d'oreilles pour tous vous écouter mais malheureusement je n'en ai que deux, stoppa le directeur."

Aussitôt le silence se fit, dans une atmosphère de tension intense.

"Je pense avoir saisi le gros de la situation messieurs. Ce que je ne m'explique pas cependant Severus, veuillez m'en excuser, est comment vos camarades ont tenté de vous tuer cette fois ?"

Le ton du directeur n'était pas moqueur mais Sirius et James échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Snape, lui, resta impassible.

"Ils m'ont envoyé retrouver leur ami loup-garou, énonça t-il en accentuant l'effet de son dernier mot."

Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Dumbledore tourna des yeux étonnés vers les deux Gryffindors qui baissèrent la tête. Patient, il attendit que l'un d'eux daigne le regarder mais Snape, qui avait plus ou moins retrouvé son attitude habituelle, reprit la parole :

Cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'un complot, Monsieur le Directeur. Black m'a envoyé dans le tunnel qui mène à la cabane hurlante. Il était sans doute convenu avec Lupin qu'il n'aurait qu'à s'occuper de moi une fois que j'arriverais à lui. Tout comme il ne fait pas de doute que Potter m'a suivi pour se délecter du spectacle.

- Ah ouais ? Alors comment se fait-il que j'entende ta bouche prononcer des inepties ? Je devrais plutôt être en train de finir tes restes ! cracha James d'un ton cynique.

- Assez, ordonna simplement Dumbledore.

Une expression grave bardait son visage à présent.

"Minerva ?"

La directrice de Maison s'avança.

- Veuillez conduire Messieurs Black et Potter dans le Hall et rester avec eux s'il vous plait. Je viendrai vous chercher lorsque le moment sera venu.

- Bien Monsieur, dit-elle en inclinant la tête. Suivez-moi, vous deux !

James et Sirius ne se firent pas prier. Ils avaient tous deux conscience que dans cette histoire ils jouaient gros et que mieux valait ne pas faire trop de zèle.

Le temps d'attente paru durer une éternité. McGonagall ne disait rien mais Sirius sentait peser les reproches dans son regard, qu'il évitait soigneusement. Tout comme James évitait le sien d'ailleurs. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et ce silence pesait encore plus à Sirius que s'il s'était soudain fait assommer d'insultes par son meilleur ami ou passer à savon par son professeur. Il restait là, assis sur sa chaise. Tous les muscles de son corps contracté le faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il n'aurait droit à aucun moment de répit, pas même celui de l'esprit. Le Gryffindor n'y voyait pas encore clair mais il savait que quelque chose de latent patientait, pour mieux l'achever.

James fut appelé dans le bureau du directeur alors que Snape en sortait. Lorsque ce dernier passa devant Sirius, les ennemis échangèrent un regard haineux. Snape affichait malgré tout un air supérieur qui indiquait clairement que cette fois, s'en était fini pour eux. Sirius sentit une haine incontrôlable parcourir son être. Il se mit à trembler de rage lorsque le Slytherin sortit de son champ de vision, peu conscient de ce que cela signifiait vraiment.

Puis vint le tour tant redouté de Sirius. L'envie de fuir le rongeant de l'intérieur, il pénétra dans l'antre de Dumbledore tandis que James en sortait en évitant de lui porter la moindre attention. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Sirius se sentit piégé. Une petite voix en lui murmura qu'il allait maintenant devoir faire face à ce qu'il avait fait.

Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir. Au grand étonnement de l'élève, il affichait cet air de quiétude qui le caractérisait en toutes circonstances. De même que le ton qu'il employa restait son habituel ton rassurant et un peu fou. Mais Sirius ne s'en sentit pas à l'aise pour autant. Curieusement, c'était même l'effet inverse. Le silence s'instaura de nouveau. Le Gryffindor n'osait pas lever les yeux vers son directeur. Il s'était presque recroquevillé nerveusement sur son fauteuil, les mains serrées sur les accoudoirs.

"Ce n'est pas mon regard que tu dois avoir peur de soutenir, Sirius."

Ces quelques mots qui brisèrent le silence remontèrent le long de son échine.

- Je n'ai pas peur, se défendit-il.

- Tu as raison, j'ai du me tromper de mot pour décrire ce que tu ressens en cet instant. Sans doute.

Toujours sur la défensive, Sirius voulu en venir au fait.

"Je suis renvoyé c'est ça ?"

Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-cercle.

"Je serais un bien mauvais directeur si je renvoyais tous les élèves qui me posent des problèmes, tu ne crois pas ? Non, Sirius, je ne vais pas te renvoyer, affirma t-il avant de faire une courte pause. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est te comprendre."

Sirius ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne releva la tête.

"Voilà ce que je vois de la situation : plus tôt dans la journée, je t'ai fais venir ici même suite à l'incident qui a eu lieu te concernant. Je t'ai demandé si tu pensais savoir qui était coupable de la mauvaise blague qui t'était adressée et je t'ai cru lorsque tu m'as dit n'en avoir aucune idée. Ce soir, tu es assis exactement au même endroit, accusé – et tu me permettras de dire coupable – d'un acte qui, à mes yeux, ressemble fort à un acte de vengeance. Suis-je dans le faux ?"

Sirius se renfrogna. Après un long moment de silence pendant lequel Dumbledore le fixa tranquillement, il finit par dire, butté :

"Je suis puni alors ?"

Dumbledore inspira lentement.

"En effet, tu seras puni. Mais je laisse le soin à ta directrice de Maison de t'informer de cela ultérieurement. Pour l'instant j'aimerais que nous parlions de ce qui t'a conduit ici ce soir."

Sirius se sentait de plus en plus mal mais il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas affronter ça. Pas maintenant. Pourtant il savait au fond de lui qu'il s'agissait de la plus simple des situations à laquelle il aurait à faire face.

Gêné par le silence qui s'installait alors que Dumbledore attendait patiemment une réponse, Sirius se mit à gigoter nerveusement sur sa chaise. Finalement, ce fut plus fort que lui :

"Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !"

Dumbledore resta impassible. Ses yeux bleus regardaient paisiblement l'élève en face de lui.

"Tu as raison, Sirius. Pour le moment je ne comprends pas. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu m'éclaires sur la situation."

Mais Sirius n'en démordait pas. Il ne voulait pas parler, s'en sentait incapable. Car il savait que si un seul mot sortait de sa bouche, il serait frappé par une terrible culpabilité dont il n'était pas encore prêt à assumer les conséquences. Ce fut donc le directeur qui prit de nouveau la parole. Il soupira doucement et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Je dois dire que je suis extrêmement peiné par ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Le fait que tu refuses de me parler, comme tu l'as déjà fait aujourd'hui, me prouve que tu ne me fais pas suffisamment confiance et cela m'attriste."

Il marqua une pause assez brève.

"Lorsque j'avais ton âge – et même si cela remonte à longtemps je m'en souviens très bien, crois-moi – je te ressemblais un peu. J'étais persuadé que l'autorité ne faisait que brider mon désir de connaissance et d'expérience. Pour aller contre cela, je montrais un certain acharnement à passer outre les interdits afin de montrer ce dont j'étais capable. J'avais une confiance inébranlable en ma capacité à régler tous les problèmes par moi-même."

Sirius avait la tête baissée, le regard sombre et fixé sur une rainure abîmée du bureau en hêtre du directeur.

"Jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris à mes dépends que l'on ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Cela a été une étape charnière dans ma vie car j'ai découvert que parfois, il fallait savoir faire confiance à ceux qui sont plus expérimentés. J'ai compris ce jour là, que l'autorité qui m'avait toujours repoussée n'était pas toujours en instance uniquement pour me brider mais aussi pour me guider."

De nouveau, il marqua une pause, pour changer de position.

"Sirius, j'aimerais que tu me regardes à présent."

Faisant foi de bonne volonté, l'élève releva la tête. Il mit un certain temps avant d'accepter d'affronter le regard de son directeur.

"Je ne désire pas entrer dans des considérations qui ne me regardent pas directement, cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que ce manque de confiance que tu me portes ne vient pas à proprement parler de moi mais de l'autorité familiale que tu connais. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas te blâmer. Pourtant, je sais que je ne me trompe pas en disant que je ne ressemble pas à tes parents. Je suis ton directeur et tout problème interne à cette école me concerne donc. J'ai pris l'habitude de montrer un intérêt tout particulier pour les élèves qui la fréquente, quel qu'il soit. Cela me vient sûrement de mon amour et de ma foi en l'être humain. C'est pourquoi je me sens profondément concerné par l'offense que tu as subi cette après-midi. C'est pourquoi également j'ai tenu à te faire part de mon soutien. Je peux comprendre que tu ais fait le choix de le refuser. Ce que je ne peux tolérer en revanche, c'est ce que ce refus a engendré."

Fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, Dumbledore joignit ses mains sur le bureau.

"Je souhaite que tu me dises, à présent que tu m'as écouté, ce que tu retires de mes paroles."

Sirius se sentait perdu. Il avait suivi avec attention le discours de son directeur mais il n'arrivait pas encore à faire le tri dans ce qui avait été dit. Dumbledore semblait attendre calmement sa réponse. Le Gryffindor s'essaya donc, l'esprit plus posé, à formuler quelque chose de cohérent.

"Je… j'ai commis une erreur, finit-il par avouer. Je n'ai pas voulu vous écouter lorsque vous m'avez proposé votre aide parce-que j'ai estimé que c'était à moi de régler le problème. Et maintenant je…"

Sirius sentit monter en lui tout ce qu'il s'efforçait de refouler depuis qu'il avait envoyé Snape droit dans la gueule du loup. Il s'agita nerveusement, énervé contre lui-même à présent, portant le poids de sa culpabilité et de sa honte. Comme si tous ces sentiments contradictoires éprouvaient le besoin de ressortir en même temps, il se lança dans une tirade démesurée :

"Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Snape m'a blessé dans mon honneur et je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en sortir indemne, il fallait que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais sur le moment je n'ai pas réfléchit à ce que je faisais. Il m'a provoqué alors j'ai répondu sans avoir conscience des conséquences que ça aurait mais jamais je n'ai voulu le tuer. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce qui se passerait s'il découvrait la cachette de Remus ou peut-être que si j'y ai pensé mais sur le moment je n'ai pas réalisé que je l'envoyais vraiment vers la mort. J'étais aveuglé par ma colère et je voulais qu'il paye pour ce qu'il m'avait fait !"

Il se mit à trembler de rage, les doigts écrasés sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux et sa gorge se serrait car il se prenait de plein fouet l'image de Remus son ami, Remus le loup-garou auquel il avait envoyé son ennemi. Il prenait conscience de sa lâcheté et de sa bassesse à avoir failli rendre coupable un autre de la punition qu'il voulait lui-même infliger à Snape alors qu'il en avait été incapable. Un autre qu'il faudrait affronter à présent, regarder droit dans les yeux alors qu'il venait de le trahir de la pire façon qui soit. Le directeur reprit :

"Je pense sincèrement que tu n'as pas mesuré l'ampleur de tes actes. Ce qui ne les excuse pas pour autant. La colère, Sirius, l'aveuglement, l'orgueil sont les maux de l'humanité. Tu n'as pas été blessé dans ton honneur, mais dans ton orgueil. Ce sentiment que chaque Homme possède et qu'Il sait rarement mesurer. Ton orgueil t'a poussé à la vengeance aveugle et irréfléchie. Il est à présent responsable de deux choses. Tout d'abord il a faillit coûter la vie à un élève ou le condamner à souffrir d'un mal irréversible. Mal que doit subir et supporter celui vers qui tu l'as envoyé : Remus. Ton ami, qui à cause de ce même orgueil, aurait pu se rendre coupable d'un acte qu'il ne se serait jamais pardonné. Un acte qu'il aurait été poussé à commettre par un ami, toi, Sirius, en qui il avait confiance et qui devrait savoir combien il souffre de sa position."

Les mots de Dumbledore finissaient d'assassiner Sirius. Il était en proie à une haine sourde qui grondait contre lui-même, à une honte écrasante qui le rongeait en profondeur.

"Crois-tu donc encore que cet orgueil méritait d'être défendu à ce prix ?"

Dumbledore inspira, montrant plus de pitié que de jugement. La voix cassée de Sirius retentit pour répondre un « non » emprunt d'accablement. Il se sentait infime et aurait voulu disparaître. Il implora :

- Je suis désolé, je…

- Ce n'est pas envers moi que tu dois t'excuser. Demain, c'est face à ton ami que tu te retrouveras, et face à ta propre conscience.

Le ton de Dumbledore était plus dur à présent.

"Je ne souhaite pas t'accabler plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Mon devoir est de te faire mesurer toutes les conséquences de ce dont tu t'es toi-même rendu coupable. Je ne le fais pas parce-que j'en retire une quelconque complaisance mais parce-que je souhaite t'empêcher de commettre deux fois la même erreur. Tout comme moi à ton âge tu viens de réaliser que le plus insignifiant des actes peut entraîner des effets incommensurables. Voilà pourquoi il est nécessaire de ne pas se laisser emporter par les sentiments les plus bas de l'humain, par la facilité. C'est une leçon de vie que tu es en train de découvrir et je ne peux nier qu'il s'agit sûrement d'un passage nécessaire à tout être. Passage que, j'espère, tu sauras franchir de manière mâture et responsable."

Se faisant de nouveau doux et rassurant, le directeur conclut :

"Pour cela je t'accorde ma confiance et une seconde chance. Seconde chance que chacun mérite, rappelle-le-toi à l'avenir. Maintenant, je vais te laisser tranquille. Tu vas aller rejoindre ta directrice de maison qui te raccompagnera à ton dortoir. Que la nuit te porte conseil et t'aide à affronter la perspective de ce qui t'attendra au réveil. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Sirius. Il ne tient qu'aux plus sages de savoir les réparer et en tirer des leçons. Je ne doute pas que cela soit ton cas."

Il lui sourit alors qu'une lueur de réconfort brillait dans ses yeux.

Sirius n'avait pas pleuré, n'avait voulu montrer aucune faiblesse. Il avait écouté et assimilé les paroles de Dumbledore au prix d'une lutte contre sa propre personne. A présent il se sentait vide et sans repères. Il avait besoin de repos pour pouvoir faire le point avec lui-même. Demain il devrait aborder les choses avec l'esprit clair et assumer ses actes. Il s'en savait terrifié à l'avance mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'il rentra dans ses dortoirs ce soir là, le bal s'était achevé et tout le château semblait endormi. Les rideaux du lit de James étaient tirés. Peter ronflait sur son oreiller. Sirius s'arrêta un moment face au lit vide de Remus. Il sentit son cœur exploser en milles morceaux. Le recoller ne se ferait pas en un jour. Telle fut la pensée qui l'emporta lorsqu'il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

(3) Oui, je sais Cram, t'es pas content ! mais tant pis mouhahahaha ! sadique

(4) Je tiens à préciser qu'il a été très difficile pour moi de mettre en place toutes ces scènes (voilà l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai mis tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre). Dans ma tête il était improbable que Sirius envoie Snape à Lupin par pure méchanceté ou amusement ; il l'avait fait sous le coup d'une colère ou d'un coup de tête lié à quelque chose. C'est pourquoi le combat justifie selon moi le désir de vengeance de Sirius, sous le coup de l'émotion. Je suis aussi consciente de ne pas respecter à la lettre ce qui est dit par Lupin dans le tome 3 de HP, mais je prends en compte le fait que ce soit Lupin qui raconte, et non pas Sirius, ce qui me laisse une certaine liberté quant à la façon dont Remus a pu interpréter ça par la suite.

et voila ! j'espère que ça vous aura plu. j'avoue que je reste sceptique sur la dernière scène mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire T T

reviews !! ;)


End file.
